My Heart And Soul
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: (Raikoh-illust owns this image! NOT me!) Barriss falls in love with Ahsoka but she doesn't know if she feels the same way. Will Ahsoka accept Barriss for who she really is? Full Summary Inside. Warning: There will be lemons and harsh language included in this story. Barriss/Ahsoka Femslash story.
1. Chapter 1: Swimming In The Water

**Here's my second Barriss/Ahsoka story. And in this story, Ahsoka's gonna be wearing the season 3 outfit. Enjoy.**

Barriss Offee was in the room of a thousand fountains, meditating in peace. She had nothing to worry about. She always comes here to meditate, to get herself out of things. If she's facing difficulties, or if it's something that has to do with the clone war, this was the place she would be. And then while meditating, someone came to the room and called her.

"Hey Barriss." Barriss opened her eyes and focused her sight on Ahsoka. "Hey Ahsoka. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. So what were you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, I was here meditating. Just to get myself out of things."

"Like what?"

"Like, the war for an example. And how it's still going and we are still fighting in it. I just wish this war would end already." She crossed her arms over her chest. "And now, I'm already getting tired of it."

"Me too Barriss, but complaining about it, is not gonna end the war. I wish the war would end too, but, we just gotta deal with it. And not to mention the separatists are making it even more difficult."

"You do have a point on that."

"Yeah." Then Ahsoka got an idea and snapped her fingers. "Hey!"

"What?"

"I was gonna ask you, if you wanna go and hang out for a change."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You wanna come and join me?"

"Of course I would, Ahsoka. Finally, I can now go and hang out with my best friend, instead of being trapped here in the temple for a long time."

"Heh, I know that's right."

"So where are we going anyway?"

"To planet Naboo. I wanna go and swim in the beautiful water."

"You know, I've heard of Naboo, but I've never went there before, in my life."

"Well I guess, this is your first time then. I'll be in the ship hangar, waiting for you."

"Okay." She turned around and left. Barriss was happy to have a friend like Ahsoka. Thinking of her, suddenly made a smile appear on her face. After standing there for a moment she went to her quarters to get ready. When she got ready, she went to the ship hangar where Ahsoka was at, waiting for her.

**Ship Hangar. **

When Barriss got there, Ahsoka was near the Twilight ship. "Hey Barriss. You ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's go then." Ahsoka opened the ship hatch and the hatch moved all the way down and they went inside. Ahsoka sat in the driver seat and Barriss sat in the passenger seat.

"Are you sure, Master Skywalker allowed you to fly this thing?"

No. I just fly this without him knowing."

"Why?"

"Well, to me, I think he can't accept the fact that he doesn't like my flying. I mean seriously, he just won't accept it." Barriss chuckled. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at her. "Hm, what are you chuckling at?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just chuckling because he won't accept the fact that he doesn't like your flying, even though he won't say so himself. There must be an excuse for that."

"He always makes up excuses on why he won't let me fly. That's why he's always the one flying and I'm the one on the gunner seat shooting at Droid tri-fighters."

"True."

"Anyway, without anymore interruptions, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She activated the ship and turned on the hyperdrive. She put in the coordinates and they were shot straight into hyperspace. After a few minutes later they came out of hyperspace.

"Here we are Barriss. Planet Naboo."

"Interesting. This should be fun."

"Of course it will." Ahsoka descended the ship towards the planet and they landed on a near by hangar.

"So where will we be swimming in beautiful water, Ahsoka?"

"Just follow me and you'll get your answer." Ahsoka opened the hatch and came out of the ship. Barriss followed her. Then they were walking until they were outside.

"This place is so beautiful, Ahsoka. I've never been here before in my life."

"I know. I'm disappointed because you've never been here before in your life. That's just a shame, though."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Anyway, let's go." They continued on walking to the place where Ahsoka wanted to swim. They approached a beautiful garden and saw that the water was crystal clear. Barriss and Ahsoka gasped at the sight.

"It looks even more beautiful in person."

"You mean you've never seen something like this before?"

"Not that I know of. But it's amazing. It's so wonderful." Ahsoka started taking her stuff off and was wearing nothing but her red colored bra and panties. Barriss was in awe of the young girl's beauty. She hid her blush by turning away from Ahsoka.

"Barriss?" She turned to her. "Yeah?"

"You gotta take your stuff off too, if you wanna come into the water with me."

"Oh. Okay." Barriss took all of her stuff off as well and was wearing nothing but her black colored bra and panties. They placed their stuff on a branch just in case.

"Alright, let's go." Ahsoka ran and jumped into the lake. Barriss jumped into the lake as well. She leaned back and relaxed with her arms out from the left and right. Ahsoka came from under the water and swam towards Barriss.

"Beautiful...isn't it, Barriss?"

"Yes, it is. It's so wonderful."

"I knew you would say that." They were silent for a moment until Barriss spoke. "Um...Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Barriss was thinking for a moment then spoke. "What do they call men and women who fall in love?"

"Straight people."

"Oh. Okay. And..."

"And what?"

"Never mind, I don't think I should ask you this."

"Oh come on Barriss, it's okay. Whatever the question is, I'll tell the truth of what it is. I won't lie to you." Barriss sighed and looked at Ahsoka.

"What do they call women who are in love with each other?"

"...Lesbians."

"Lesbians, huh?"

"Yep."

"Oh...is that bad or..."

"It's not bad, in my opinion."

"Oh...have you ever fallen in love with a woman?"

"Honestly...no. I've never been with a woman ever in my life. I just never know what it's like."

"Oh...I see."

"Have you ever fallen in love with a woman, Barriss?" Barriss froze at that question. She couldn't answer the question, so she looked away, not facing her. Ahsoka noticed Barriss wasn't answering.

"Barriss?" She turned to her. "Have you?" Barriss still didn't answer her until she spoke. "I...um..."

"It's okay. You don't need to answer. I was just asking. Let's just continue swimming in this beautiful crystal clear water."

"Okay." So they spend hours swimming in the crystal clear water and then they decided to go back to the temple. They got their clothes from the branch and went back to the Twilight ship. Ahsoka turned on the hyperdrive, entered the coordinates and they were shot straight into hyperspace.

**Jedi Temple. **

They flew back into the ship hangar and came out of the ship.

"Swimming in the beautiful crystal clear water was fun, Ahsoka. I wanna do that again, sometime."

"And sometime we sure will, Barriss. Sometime."

"Okay."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and get some rest." Then suddenly to Barriss's surprise, Ahsoka kissed her cheek. "See ya." Then Ahsoka started walking to her quarters. Barriss was surprised and held onto her cheek that Ahsoka kissed on.

"Ahsoka...you're so beautiful." She said as she blushed. Ahsoka was all the way down the hall of the temple. "What was that?" Barriss snapped back to reality and spoke.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Okay! See you later!"

"You too!" When Ahsoka was out of sight, she sighed. "Oh boy...that was close." Barriss went back to her quarters and put her clothes in the hamper. Then she put on a black nightgown and went inside her bed. Barriss was surprised that Ahsoka kissed her on the cheek. She totally blushed at that. But she wondered something. She wondered if she and Ahsoka will someday be more than just friends. What if it happens for real? What if it doesn't? Could she tell Ahsoka about her feelings for her? That was something unknown to Barriss. So after thinking about all of these questions, she laid her head on her pillow, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. More will come soon in the future. Stay tune for the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Complication

In the morning, Barriss woke up and remembered what happened yesterday. She remembered Ahsoka kissed her on her cheek. She held onto her cheek as she smiled.

"I won't forget the day Ahsoka did that." She said to herself. Then she got out of her bed, got dressed and came out of her quarters. Once she was out of her quarters, she saw Ahsoka came out of her quarters.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss called out to her. Ahsoka saw Barriss as she approached her. "Hey Ahsoka."

"Hey Barriss."

"Hey um, I was wondering if you wanna go and hang out some more. From what we did yesterday was amazing."

"Oh...um..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see Barriss, I would love to hang out with you more, I really would...but I've already planned on doing something for myself." Barriss's face frowned as a disappointment.

"Oh...I see then."

"Hey cheer up. I tell you what. After I'm done doing something for myself, like doing my errands, we'll hang out together. I promise." Then Barriss smiled.

"Okay. Just hurry back, will you?"

"I'll be back before you know it." Then she kissed Barriss's cheek again. "See ya later." Then Ahsoka began walking down the halls of the temple. Barriss blushed and held onto her cheek and smiled. She sighed. "I love it when you do that." Barriss said. Then she went to the room of a thousand fountains to meditate. While she was meditating a voice entered the room.

"Why hello there, Barriss." Barriss opened her eyes and turned to the figure who spoke her name. "Hey Hylo Visz. How are you? How's living in Mirial?"

"It's fine. That's all I can say for now."

"Okay."

"Oh and I've heard that you've became friends with a Togruta name-"

"Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yes."

"How did you know her?"

"Well duh, everyone talks about her."

"Oh. Okay then." She went back to meditating until...

"She's cute isn't she?" Barriss's eyes widened at her question. She turned to Hylo. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'she's cute isn't she'?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess."

"Why are you acting so anxious?"

"I'm not acting anxious. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're anxious because I was asking you if she was cute or not."

"Well like I said, she is cute." She smirked deviously at her. "You like her don't you? She says you're a great friend to her." Barriss turned to her and smirked. "Are you seriously asking me this right now?" Hylo noticed Barriss's cheek were appearing red.

"Oh, look at you Barriss, you're turning all red." Barriss chuckled. "Shut up." They both chuckled.

**Coruscant. **

Ahsoka travled to the underworld coruscant alone. She knew how dangerous it was to be down there, so she brought her cloak with her, just in case. She put it on and started walking along the way. She passed by some people who were smoking, drinking, and all of that stuff. After walking pass by a few apartments, she came to this person's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened.

"Hello Ahsoka."

"Hello Aurra Sing."

"Did you bring my money like I told you to?"

"Yes I did." She handed her a bag of credits. "Come inside." She stood aside and allowed Ahsoka to come in. Ahsoka took off her cloak and sat down on a couch.

"So, how's life as a Jedi, Ahsoka?"

"It's alright. Just doing the same old thing. Same missions, same planets...and all that stuff."

"Hm. Interesting. To me I always knew how the Jedi are just so...industrious in their work."

"You can say that again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that, we're always busy in our work. The work can sometimes be hard and sometimes easy. It's just so exhausting."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then shall I make you more comfortable?"

"How can you make me more comfortable?" Aurra pinned her down on the couch. "Perhaps by doing something like this."

"You're going to do naughty things to me, are you?" She smirked. "I guess you can say that."

**Jedi Temple. **

Barriss was in her quarters waiting for Ahsoka. It took a long time for her to come back. After waiting for a long time, she heard a knock on her door.

"Please let that be Ahsoka. Please." She got up and opened the door to see Ahsoka standing there. "Ahsoka, you're back."

"Of course I am. You ready to hang out some more?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." They came out of Barriss's quarters and went to get a speeder in the hangar.

"Should I drive or should you drive, Ahsoka?"

"I think you should drive, Barriss."

"Okay." Barriss got in the driver seat and Ahsoka got in the passenger seat. "So where would you like to go, Ahsoka?"

"Anywhere."

"Like?"

"Like...like seeing the fireworks occur. I heard they were going to be shot into the sky at night, somewhere around 7:30."

"What time is it, now?"

"Right now, it's 7:10."

"Then we still have some time. Let's get going." Barriss turned on the speeder and drove out of the hangar. She flew all the way down and all the way up to where the other speeders were flying in mid-air.

"Yeah! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, that was fun. And it was crazy. You could've gotten us into a accident, Barriss. Try to be more careful next time."

"I will, but it's just so dang fun."

"I know. Now let's hurry and get to the firework show."

"Okay." Barriss flew the speeder to a rooftop and they both got out of the speeder. "Ahsoka are you sure, we could see the fireworks from here?"

"Yes, of course. I'm pretty sure we can."

"Alright. I hope. What time is it now?"

"7:25."

"Alright then, all we need to do now is wait for five more minutes and it'll be 7:30 in no time." So they waited for five minutes for the fireworks to occur. After five minutes passed, Ahsoka checked the time on her wrist comm.

"Barriss. It's time."

"Then the fireworks should occur in 3...2...1..." Then suddenly they saw the fireworks explode into the sky. One exploded in a red color, then a blue color, and then a purple color. Ahsoka and Barriss were in awe of the beautiful fireworks that were exploding into the sky. They both sat down against the speeder and watched.

"This is so beautiful, Ahsoka."

"I know Barriss. I know." Ahsoka snuggled next to Barriss as they watched the fireworks in the sky. Then Barriss wrapped her arm around Ahsoka. "I kinda feel bad that my Master is missing out on all the fun."

"Agreed. He's missing out on the fireworks." Barriss looked down at Ahsoka. "And Ahsoka, are you sure you've never been with a woman?"

"Nope." She looked up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just asking. That's all."

"Alright." Then Barriss slowly moved her hand to Ahsoka's hand instinctively. Ahsoka looked at her hand that was in Barriss's hand and looked up at her.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why my hand was in yours."

"Is that a problem? I'm just trying to make you as comfortable as I can. That's all."

"Okay." Then they were staring at each other, never bothered to look away from each other. Then they entwined their hands.

"Ahsoka..."

"Yes?"

"Why do I feel so strange when I'm around you?"

"I don't know. Why do you feel so strange when you're around me?"

"I...I just really don't know why."

"Barriss I'm starting to sense something in you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"If I'm correct on this, I think you are attractive to me."

"But...but that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." Barriss's heart was pounding hard as she got closer to Ahsoka's face.

"Ahsoka..."

"Barriss..." Their lips were apart from each other until they pressed their lips against each other's and kissed. Barriss held Ahsoka from her waist and brought her on-top of her. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Barriss wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Barriss has always wanted to do this and here she is now. She's never felt like this before. Ahsoka rubbed her tongue against Barriss's bottom lip begging for entrance. Barriss parted her lips and allowed her in. Their tongues met in a romantic dance. They were dancing with each other. Ahsoka pulled down Barriss's hoodie, so that she could run her fingers through her hair. Barriss moaned into the kiss as she felt her tongue met with Ahsoka's. After they were kissing for a few minutes they finally broke apart to breathe and looked at each other in the eye.

"Ahsoka...I hope you didn't find that uncomfortable because of me."

"No Barriss, it's okay. It's alright." They were silent for a moment until Ahsoka spoke. "Barriss..." She looked into Barriss's diamond blue eyes. "...Do you like me?" Barriss's eyes widened at her question. "W-what would make you ask that?"

"Because I can feel your heart racing. I can also tell by sensing your feelings that you have for...me. Do you like me?" Barriss was silent for a moment until she spoke. "Ahsoka...I..." Before she could answer, Ahsoka's eyes widened at the figure.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"We need to go."

"What?"

"We need to leave. Now." Ahsoka sat up and got in the passenger seat. Barriss got in the driver seat.

"Ahsoka, what's going on?"

"Barriss, just drive us out of here, please." She wanted to protest but instead she turned on the speeder and before she could drive the speeder in mid-air, the figure jumped and landed on the rooftop.

"Aurra..."

"What?"

"It's Aurra Sing."

"Why is she here?"

"I...I don't know." Aurra glared at Ahsoka and Barriss. "Get out...of the speeder." Ahsoka and Barriss slowly got out of the speeder. "Turn it off." Barriss turned the speeder off.

"Good. Now, let's talk."

"About what?"

"You know what, Ahsoka." Barriss grabbed her lightsaber and ignited the blue beam. "What do you want, Aurra Sing? What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business. And second, I should be asking you the same thing." Ahsoka stood close behind Barriss while looking at Aurra. "So, did you enjoy the fireworks? They were pretty, weren't they?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't heard your name."

"It's Barriss Offee, Aurra. Why aren't you telling me, why you're here?"

"Because it's none of your business, Borriss." Barriss clenched her fists in anger. Ahsoka held onto her hand. Barriss looked at her. "Barriss...don't. Let's just leave."

"Aww, you hear that Barriss? She's telling you that you both should leave. How sweet. Perhaps you should listen to your little lesbian girlfriend of yours." She blushed and tried to hide it.

"Don't say that! She's not my..." She looked at Ahsoka's pleading blue eyes and sighed. "Never mind. Ahsoka let's go." They got inside the speeder and Barriss drove off, heading back to the temple. The girls were silent throughout the ride home. Then Ahsoka finally spoke.

"Barriss?" She turned to her. "Yes?"

"Can you stop the speeder? Please?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna talk to you." She sighed. "Alright." She stopped the speeder and turned to Ahsoka. "What is it?"

"Barriss...please be honest with me when I say this."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and spoke. "Barriss, do you like me...in a romantic way?" She froze when she asked her that question. Ahsoka noticed it.

"Barriss please, just answer my question." Barriss snapped at Ahsoka. "No!" Ahsoka jumped by the tone of her voice. "Okay? Are you happy now? I don't like you in a romantic way, alright?"

"Then why did you and I kissed when we were on the rooftop?"

"I don't know. That was just different."

"Different, how?"

"I don't know Ahsoka, it was just different. But I would like to know why the heck was Aurra Sing there and how did she know your name. And how the heck did she even find you? How did she knew you were going to be here, Ahsoka? How?" Ahsoka was afraid to answer that question. So she remain silent. And then she sighed.

"Barriss...are you really sure that-"

"Ahsoka, I've already given you the answer. No."

"Are you sure?"

"Am I lying?"

"Yes."

"How? How Ahsoka? How am I lying to you?"

"Because you're not admitting it. You're afraid to do so. You like me, you just don't show it."

"Ahsoka, I just told you I didn't liked you in a romantic way! Why can't you just see that in your own eyes?"

"Because I still want to know if you like me or not. When we kissed I felt your heart racing. Your heart's not racing now, because we're not kissing like we did on the rooftop."

"I would like to see you prove that, Ahsoka. Prove to me that my heart would start racing when I kiss you."

"Alright. Here it goes." She got closer to Barriss, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. Barriss's eyes widened as she was shock at what was happening. This was now her second time kissing her. As her feelings overpowered her, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Then Ahsoka moved from her lips to her neck and kissed it. Barriss bit her lip to try to hold back a moan. Ahsoka noticed she was holding back. She moved from her neck and looked at Barriss.

"Don't hold back, Barriss." She got closer to her face. "Let it all out. I know you're trying to not moan but you can't resist this pleasure that I'm giving you. You're going to moan sooner or later."

"No matter what you do to me, I will not show you the true side of me. I will not moan." She smirked. "We'll see about that." Then she went back to kissing her neck. Barriss closed her eyes in pleasure and bit her lip. Then Ahsoka licked her neck. Barriss clenched her fist in pleasure. Then she caressed Ahsoka's back lovingly. Barriss tried to talk but hesitated to do so.**  
**

"Ahsoka...stop." She spoke in a low seductive voice. Ahsoka pulled away from her neck and spoke in a low seductive voice as well. "You can't resist me Barriss. Stop trying to do so. You are going to moan. Just watch." Then she went back to her neck and sucked, kissed, and licked on it. Barriss tried her hardest not to moan. But then that's when things got different. If Ahsoka wanted her to moan, then what she did was, she placed her hands on Barriss's breasts and massaged them. Then suddenly she moaned. Ahsoka pulled away from her neck and looked at her.

"See? I told you so, you would moan." Barriss was breathing heavily. "Yeah...I did. Now can you stop?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Correct." She moved her hands away from her breasts and smiled. Barriss saw the smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?"

"You just don't know when to let it all out, do you Barriss?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's all I needed to do. All I was trying to do was make you moan. That's all."

"Yeah. And Ahsoka, I'm sorry if I acted mean to you. I was just so emotional."

"Hey it's okay. I forgive you. I was just trying to prove it to you that your heart would start racing if I kissed you."

"Oh...alright then."

"And Barriss?"

"Yeah?"

"This whole incident that happened...let's keep this between us."

"Agreed."

"Okay, you can start driving us back to the temple now."

"Okay." Then Barriss turned on the speeder and started heading back to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3: From Good To Bad

After the incident that happened last night, Ahsoka and Barriss agreed to each other to keep it between them both. Barriss was in her quarters sleeping peacefully. But then she couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep, because she remembered she kissed Ahsoka last night. That was something she has never done before. That couldn't leave her alone. It couldn't go away. So she got up and went out of her quarters to go to Ahsoka's quarters. Once she was inside she saw the sleeping form of Ahsoka. She was in awe of her sleeping form. It amazed her. Her heart was slowly beating as she was looking at Ahsoka. Then it was beating fast and hard as she got closer to her. Barriss placed her hand on her chest to feel her heart beat. She sighed.

"I've never...felt anything like this before..." She said. Then she climbed on her bed and crawled next to Ahsoka who was sleeping peacefully. She gently stroked her montrals and sighed.

"Ahsoka...why can't I have you?" She asked. "I can be the best girlfriend you've ever had. I can be so nice and...compassionate to you." Then she leaned to her ear and spoke seductively. "I can just do so many comfortable things to you right now. You turn me on so...quickly." She stirred a bit in her sleep. Barriss leaned back, trying not to wake her up. Once she saw that Ahsoka wasn't moving, she leaned to Ahsoka's ear again.

"I know it was hard for me to confess my love for you...but you're right. I do like you, I just couldn't confess because...because I didn't know if you felt the same about me." She was silent for a moment and then she spoke. "...I love you Ahsoka. And I hope you'll accept me for who I am." Then she looked down and lift the bed sheet. She saw that Ahsoka was wearing her nightgown. Then she instinctively lifted the left line of the nightgown. And then she lifted the right line of the nightgown. She pulled the rest down and gasped at her sight. Ahsoka was left with her bra on. Barriss cautiously placed both of her hands on Ahsoka's breasts and gasped even more. Then she started massaging them.

"Oh my...God..." She looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, they're so soft. You're so beautiful..." She spoke calm and soft. Then suddenly she heard Ahsoka moaned. She leaned to her ear and spoke low and seductively.

"Yes...moan for me...my sweet loving vixen..." She continued massaging them until she stopped and began unhooking her bra, but then stopped. "Why am I doing this? It's wrong is it_?_ I...I just can't control myself." She said. Then she went back to her bra and finished unhooking it. Then she grabbed hold of the bra and took it off, exposing Ahsoka's breasts. Barriss's eyes widened at the sight.

"They're even more beautiful when you're not wearing it." Then she leaned down towards her breasts and stared at them in amazement. Barriss couldn't take her eyes off them. They were nice and perky. She wanted to do something to them. So what she did was, she put one in her mouth and swirled her tongue around her sensitive nipple. She heard Ahsoka moaned in her sleep. Then suddenly she felt Ahsoka's hand on the back of her head. Barriss continued her actions while her other free hand massaged the other one. And then suddenly, she heard her voice.

"Barriss..." Barriss stopped and looked up at Ahsoka. She was still asleep, but she was talking.

"Barriss...is that you?" Barriss didn't say anything for a moment and then she spoke. "Um...yes."

"Is this a dream?" Barriss smirked. "What if I told you it was?"

"Then I would you tell you to suck on my breast. You would love that, would you?" Barriss's smirk grew wider. "Yes...indeed I would."

"Then do it, Barriss. You know you want them."

"And I know I do." Then she started sucking on Ahsoka's breast while swirling her tongue around her nipple and continued massaging the other one. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure.

"Oh yeah...Barriss." Barriss pulled away and looked at Ahsoka. "I love it when you say my name, Ahsoka." Ahsoka moaned as she was massaging her other breast. But then she realized that it was now time to stop. If she continued more of this, Ahsoka might wake up and find Barriss in her room. So Barriss stopped what she was doing and began putting Ahsoka's stuff back on, including her nightgown. Then Ahsoka woke up and found Barriss touching her breasts. She narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

"They're soft, aren't they, Barriss?" Barriss smiled at her. "I guess you can say that." Barriss giggled and moved her hands away from Ahsoka's breasts.

"I can see that now you're awake, Ahsoka."

"Indeed I am." Ahsoka got out of her bed and stretched her arms out. "Man, that was a...weird dream."

"Really? What was it about?"

"You were...there in my dream...and then you were sucking on my breast, while massaging my other breast. While you were sucking on my breast you were swirling your tongue around my...sensitive nipple." Barriss's eyes widened. "You know, for some reason...that kinda felt good." Barriss blushed and rubbed the back of her head with her hand. "Oh...what a interesting dream."

"Yeah...it was kinda interesting." Barriss mumbled something, Ahsoka didn't catch.

"And I hope you enjoyed it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh...okay then." Ahsoka stood up and went to her refresher. Barriss sighed in relief.

"Boy, that was super close." Then Ahsoka came out of her refresher and sat down next to Barriss. And then she spoke. "Ahsoka...can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" She took a deep breath and spoke. "You do know I love you right? In a friend way?"

"Yeah."

"And...I would do anything for you Ahsoka, anything at all. But the one thing that I can't bare...is losing you. And I don't want to lose you Ahsoka. You mean everything to me. You are the best friend ever...and...I love you." Ahsoka smiled and hugged Barriss. "That's so sweet of you Barriss. I love you too." They broke apart. "Now if you'll excuse me." Ahsoka stood up. "I gotta go and do my errands." She went to her closet and grabbed her cloak.

"When you'll come back?"

"Soon. Or not, because it'll probably take a long time for me to come back."

"I just hope you don't run into Aurra Sing. Last night, she almost killed us." Ahsoka looked down at the floor. "Yeah...she almost did."

"Well anyway, you must be on your way then."

"Yeah. See you later Barriss."

"You too Ahsoka." Then she went out the door. Barriss stayed where she was.

"I wonder what kind of errands Ahsoka is doing. What are these errands that she is doing? I really hope she doesn't get herself into trouble." She sighed. "Anyway, I should go meditate in the room of a thousand fountains."

**Coruscant. **

Ahsoka went to the underworld of coruscant to deliver Aurra Sing her credits. She took a speeder to drive to her apartment. When she got there, she got out of her speeder and approached her door. She knocked on her door and waited. She opened the door.

"Did you brought my credits?" She showed her the bag. "What does it look like?" Aurra smirked. "Fair enough." She took the bag from her. "Aurra, may I come in? I want to talk to you." She looked at her. "Alright. Come in." She stepped aside and allowed her in the apartment. She closed the door and looked at Ahsoka.

"Aurra...why were you there?"

"Where? At the rooftop?"

"Yes. Why were you there at the rooftop with me and Barriss?"

"I wanted to know where you were."

"And you just had to come and ruin my fun time looking at the fireworks, that were exploding in the sky? Seriously?"

"So?"

"So, it doesn't mean you can just come and bother us on our business. We were just watching the fireworks, until you showed up."

"Ahsoka, believe me or not, I think that 'Barriss' girl is in love with you."

"What? Why would you say that? What in your head made you thought of something so absurd that you think she's in love with me?"

"Blushing. I saw her blush and she tried to hide it. It's obvious of course."

"And?"

"And, I think that girl is probably in love with you."

"Aurra, if she was in love with me, don't you think I would've known that by now? Her and I are great friends. Again, if she was really in love with me, I would've known that by now." Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. "And second, why am I keep coming back here everythime just to give you credits? What do you need them for?" Aurra sighed and spoke.

"Ahsoka...I think it's time that you should know." Ahsoka got confused. "Aurra...what are you saying?" Aurra finally said what she had to say to her.

"Ahsoka, I'm done. With you." Ahsoka's heart drop when she heard that. "Alright? It's over between you and me."

"Woah, wait a minute. What do you mean, it's over?"

"What I mean is, the relationship between you and me, is over." Ahsoka gasped. Then she spoke. "But...but why? Why would you do this to me now?"

"Because sometimes: love just isn't enough." Then Ahsoka got angry. "So I just gave you these credits just so that you can run off with them?"

"Pretty much."

"Aurra, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious, Ahsoka."

"Why? I...I loved you Aurra! I freakin' loved you and now you're just gonna dump me over money?"

"Have you ever heard them say: never trust a bounty hunter? And you were just such a absurd idiot to even trust me."

"You're such a hypocrite!"

"Say what you want, sugar. But I gotta go now." She grabbed the bag. "You...you coward!" She went towards the door. "I freakin' hate you Aurra Sing!"

"I know you do." She looked at Ahsoka dead in the eye. "If you hate me...don't even bother calling me. And if I were you...whatever lie you told her...I'd propose you tell her the truth...wouldn't want the lie to last for days until when there comes a day when you finally tell her and then she would get pissed at you...would you like that to happen?" Ahsoka didn't say anything. Aurra saw there was no need in arguing with her. "Hmph. I thought so." Then she went out the door and closed it. Ahsoka couldn't believe what happened. Aurra Sing was using her just so that she can get credits from Ahsoka. Ahsoka can already feel her heart shattered into a million pieces. She started tearing up. She went to the door and opened it. Then she drove her way back to the temple. Once she got back, she went to her quarters. Then she fell on her bed and started crying. Aurra Sing dumped her for money. She didn't really loved Ahsoka at all. She was just using her for money. She was a hypocrite. A hypocrite that couldn't be trusted. So Ahsoka was on her bed crying because she now has a broken heart, because of Aurra Sing.


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort And Love

Barriss was in her room, putting her jedi robes on. Then she put on her hoodie and walked out the door. She was walking down the halls of the temple, until when she walked near Ahsoka's quarters, she heard her sobbing. Barriss stopped and walked towards the door. Then she knocked on her door.

"Ahsoka? Are you okay?" Ahsoka didn't came to the door and answered it. So Barriss opened the door and went to Ahsoka's bedroom to find her sobbing on her bed.

"Ahsoka?" She sat on the bed next to her. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Ahsoka raised her head up and looked at Barriss.

"Barriss...hold me...please." Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka and hugged her. She caressed her back. "Ahsoka...don't cry...it makes me want to cry too." She continued crying.

"Why are you crying, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka looked at Barriss with tears in her eyes. "Aurra...Aurra Sing..."

"Aurra Sing what, Ahsoka?"

"She...used me."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka took a deep breath and spoke. "Barriss...I think I should tell you this right now."

"Tell me what?"

"...I lied." Barriss's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I lied to you Barriss. The truth is...I was already lesbian...with..." She looked away and back at Barriss. "...Aurra Sing." Barriss was speechless while looking at Ahsoka. She didn't say anything until she did.

"...Wow...I...can't believe what I just heard from you..."

"I'm sorry Barriss..." She started tearing up again. "Please forgive me...I don't want you to be mad at me." Barriss hugged her tightly. "I'm not mad at you Ahsoka." She caressed her back lovingly. "I just can't believe she did this to you...what did she did to you, anyway?"

"She dumped me. For money." Barriss's eyes widened at her words. "Really?" She nodded. "I...I can't believe this. I can't believe she would do this to you." Ahsoka pressed her head against Barriss's shoulder. "I hate her...I hate Aurra Sing. I can't believe she would...dump me for money!" She cried even more. And then that's when the time has come. Barriss couldn't hide her feelings anymore. She had to let it all out. For Ahsoka to see it.

"Ahsoka...look at me." Ahsoka moved from her shoulder and looked at Barriss. "You know when, you and I were at the rooftop watching the fireworks?"

"Yeah."

"And then that's when Aurra Sing showed up, and then after that, we were on the speeder and you asked me if I liked you?"

"Yeah. W-what about it?"

"The truth is..." Barriss placed her hands on Ahsoka's cheeks and kissed her passionately. Ahsoka's eyes widened and then she kissed her back. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"...I love you Ahsoka. And I did liked you." Ahsoka didn't say anything at first until she did. "W-why...didn't you said you liked me in the first place?"

"Because I was afraid...afraid how you would react to it. So I kept my feelings to myself. I thought it was best that you didn't know." Ahsoka didn't said anything for a moment. She got close to Barriss's face and kissed her lips. Then she pulled away from her lips and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you too Barriss." She placed her hands on Barriss's neck. "Please...take my pain away. I can't stand the pain anymore." Barriss looked at her dead in the eye. "Would you like me to?"

"Yes. Please." Barriss didn't say anything for a moment. "Barriss please...I need you. I want you to give me as much comfort as you can. Please." Barriss took a few moments before talking to her.

"Okay Ahsoka...I will give you as much comfort as I can." Barriss placed her head affectionately on hers. "Because I love you."

"I love you too Barriss." Then they both kiss passionately. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Barriss's neck and deepened the kiss. Barriss wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Ahsoka jumped as she felt Barriss's body pressed against hers. She pulled away for a moment.

"Oh Barriss...I can feel your body pressed against mine." Barriss smiled. "I know. I can feel yours, too." Then she kissed Ahsoka and picked her up. Then she pinned her to a wall and Ahsoka pulled away from the kiss and moaned. Barriss in worry looked at her.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Ahsoka looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek. "No Barriss. You didn't hurt me. It's okay. I'm fine."

"Okay...I just don't want you to think I'm trying to hurt you."

"It's alright Barriss. Let's continue."

"Okay." They kissed and Barriss grabbed her leg and placed herself between her legs. Then Barriss pulled away and kissed her neck. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure.

"Ah...Barriss." Ahsoka gripped her hair and closed her eyes in pleasure. Barriss started sucking and licking her neck passionately. Ahsoka moaned in pure pleasure.

"Oh Barriss." Then Ahsoka slid her hand under Barriss's pants and rubbed her. Barriss groaned and moaned in pleasure. She looked at Ahsoka.

"I hope you're okay with it Barriss. I've wanted to do that."

"It's okay Ahsoka, it's okay. I'm okay with it." She kissed Ahsoka again and moved her to the bed. She fell on the bed with Ahsoka on-top of her. Barriss massaged her breasts and Ahsoka moaned into the kiss. Then she kissed her neck again.

"Barriss!" Then Ahsoka flipped them so Barriss was on-top of her. "You want me to be in charge?"

"Yes. I figured that you should be the dominant one. You're on-top of me, because I want you to give me as much comfort as you can. I really need all of it."

"Well, then I will do my very best to give you all of my comfort Ahsoka." She placed her hand on her cheek. "You my sweet...beautiful girl...deserve it all." She kissed her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Barriss."

"Shh...it's okay Ahsoka. There's no need to cry anymore. It's okay. You're safe with me now." Then she kissed her passionately as she ran her tongue inside Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka parted her lips and allowed Barriss entrance to her mouth. Their tongues met in a romantic passionate dance. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss as she felt Barriss's tongue. Then Ahsoka moved her hand up and down Barriss's chest. Barriss groaned into the kiss and pulled away.

"Barriss. Please, I need you."

"Of course Ahsoka." She kissed her. "Anything for you." Barriss took her robe off and threw it aside. Then she took Ahsoka's top off and threw it aside. Then they returned kissing each other. She started unhooking Ahsoka's bra, took it off, and threw it aside. Then Barriss slid her hand under Ahsoka's pants and rubbed her. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss as she felt herself getting wet. Then she pulled away and took off Ahsoka's pants and threw them aside. She looked at her panties and looked at Ahsoka.

"Shall I take them off?"

"Yes, please." Then Barriss held the hem of her panties and took them off. She gasped at her naked glory.

"You're...you're so beautiful Ahsoka." Ahsoka blushed at her words. Then she bent down towards her womanhood, but looked at Ahsoka for approval.

"Is it okay if I do this, Ahsoka?"

"Yes Barriss. It's okay. Do it. Please."

"Okay." Then she began licking her womanhood. Ahsoka threw her head back and moaned in pleasure.

"Barriss...oh God." Then she placed her hand on the back of Barriss's head, getting her deeper inside Ahsoka. She swirled her tongue around her womanhood. Ahsoka groaned and moaned in pure pleasure.

"Barriss! Ah! Oh!" She kept licking her until she found her sweet spot. Ahsoka gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh! Ah! Yes! Right there Barriss! Don't stop!" Barriss eagerly licked her insides with no end of stopping. Ahsoka moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

"BARRISS! I'M...I'M GONNA CUM!" Barriss continued her actions at a fast pace until Ahsoka came in her mouth.

"BARRISS!" Barriss licked up all of her sweet juices and looked at Ahsoka. "You...taste so good Ahsoka."

"Why thank you Barriss." They kissed. "Now it's your turn." Ahsoka got up and pushed Barriss lightly down. Then she took Barriss's pants off and threw them aside. Then she removed her panties and threw them aside. Ahsoka looked at Barriss.

"Now let's see how you taste like, Barriss." Barriss smirked. "I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the taste of me."

"I'm pretty sure I will." Then Ahsoka bent down towards her womanhood and started licking her. Barriss moaned in pleasure. "Oh Ahsoka...ah." Ahsoka swirled her tongue inside Barriss. She moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"I can't believe this is happening." Barriss moaned even more and lifted her hips so Ahsoka can get herself deeper inside her. Ahsoka placed her hands on Barriss's hips and continued licking her in a fast pace. Barriss moaned louder.

"AH! OH AHSOKA! AH!" Ahsoka slipped her tongue inside Barriss and found her sweet spot, licking it over and over again. Barriss screamed and moaned in pleasure.

"AHSOKA! OH MY FREAKIN' FORCE, I'M GONNA CUM!" Ahsoka pulled away and inserted a finger inside her. She laid on her side next to Barriss while pumping her finger in and out of her. She spoke low and seductively into her ear.

"Cum for me, Barriss." Seeing that the pleasure was too overwhelming for her, she released a loud scream as she came all over her fingers. "AHSOKA!" Ahsoka pulled her finger out and licked the rest of them clean. She looked at Barriss and smiled at her.

"More like, you taste good yourself Barriss." Barriss smiled and kissed her. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Do you feel better now, Ahsoka?" She smiled at Barriss and kissed her again. "Yes...I do. And it's all thanks to you, Barriss. Thank you." Ahsoka hugged her. Barriss hugged her back.

"You're welcome Ahsoka. I'd do anything..." They broke apart and Barriss looked at her in her innocent blue eyes. "...For you." She kissed her. Then they went into the covers of Ahsoka's bed. Ahsoka snuggled next to Barriss and laid her head on her chest. Barriss caressed her back lovingly.

"Barriss?"

"Yeah?'

"...I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's okay Ahsoka. I forgive you." She kissed her forehead. "Still, I can't believe Aurra Sing would do that to you. That's just...so cruel of her."

"Yeah. I know. But that doesn't matter now. She can go and run off with her money for all I care." They were silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say. Until Ahsoka spoke.

"Barriss..." She looked up at Barriss. "...I love you." Barriss smiled down at Ahsoka and kissed her. "I love you too Ahsoka. And I always will." Barriss kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep on Ahsoka's bed.


	5. Chapter 5: A Beautiful Present

The sun ascended into the sky, lighting up everything in it's path. Barriss woke up with a moan to find Ahsoka not in the bed. Until she found Ahsoka coming out of her refresher with a robe on. Barriss smiled at her.

"Good morning, Ahsoka."

"Good morning, Barriss." Ahsoka sat down on her lap and kissed her. Then they broke apart. "You were amazing yesterday."

"Why thank you, Ahsoka. Did I mention that I would give you all of my comfort as possible?"

"Yes, indeed you did." They kissed again. Then Barriss slid her hand down on Ahsoka's robe and slipped her hand into her robe, touching her breast and massaging it. Ahsoka pulled away for a moment and smirked.

"Is that all you're gonna do? Touch my breast everytime?" Barriss smirked back. "Why not? It's so soft and...perky. It's just right."

"I know." Ahsoka kissed her cheek. "I'm just teasing you..." She leaned into her ear and spoke with a sexy voice. "...You can touch them all you want baby." Barriss smiled.

"I like that. I like that a lot." Ahsoka looked at her. "I know you do." Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Barriss's neck and kissed her. Barriss wrapped her arms around Ahsoka's waist and pulled her closer. She moaned as she felt Barriss's body pressed against hers. They broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka. Forever and ever." She placed her head on hers." And I would never...ever...let anything happen to you, Ahsoka. You mean everything to me, now. And I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't lose me Barriss. I'll always be here..." They looked at each other. "...With you. Forever in my life." Barriss smiled at her.

"I know you will." They kissed passionately for a few minutes before breaking apart and looking at each other in the eye. Then Ahsoka got off her lap and stood up.

"Alright, well, I gotta go now."

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka grabbed her clothes and started putting them back on. "To the mall. I need to go and get me some things." Barriss smiled.

"Good, cause I was gonna...get you a present. A special one." Ahsoka turned around and looked at Barriss. "What kind of a special present?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out later when you come back. When you come back, I'll be at the Jedi Archives. You'll find me there." Ahsoka smirked.

"Okay. Alright. I'll just go to the mall, while you work on my special present then." Ahsoka opened her door and turned to Barriss smiling at her. Barriss got up, went towards her and kissed her. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Don't get into trouble out there Ahsoka. Please?"

"Don't worry Barriss, I won't get into trouble. And whatever this present is, it better be worth receiving."

"It will be worth receiving, Ahsoka. I promise you, this present is going to be perfect, I swear."

"Just asking, why are you giving me a present?"

"Because you're very special and I feel like you deserve one."

"Okay. That's all I need to know why." They kissed again and broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you too Ahsoka. Now go and enjoy your fun time of shopping."

"And I will enjoy my fun time of shopping." Then Ahsoka realized something and looked at Barriss. "And Barriss?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor, and put some clothes on?" Barriss looked down at herself and blushed. She giggled. "I guess I do need to put on some clothes. I'll start doing that, now."

"Okay. See ya later Barriss."

"You too Ahsoka." They kissed and Ahsoka began walking down the halls of the temple. Barriss went back inside and began putting her clothes back on. When she finished putting her clothes on, she went to find someone to help her get Ahsoka a present. She went to the quarters of a Jedi master and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the master.

"Hello Barriss."

"Hello Master Anakin. How are you?" He crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, I'm good. I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm...great. I'm better than ever."

"Oh. Good. So what do you need?"

"Well first, I need to come inside. May I?"

"Why of course." He stepped aside and allowed her in. Then he closed the door and looked at Barriss. "What do you need, Barriss?"

"I kinda need your help, Master Anakin."

"With what?"

"A present. I want to give Ahsoka something, but I just don't know what. I was wondering if you have any ideas on what I should give her."

"Why, is it her birthday?"

"No, but I wish it was. I just need help getting her the perfect present." Anakin smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "I think there's something you're not telling me. I can feel it." Barriss blushed and looked away. Anakin noticed it. "You're blushing. Why?" Barriss managed to look at him.

"If I tell you, you won't get mad or angry at me, or anything like that, will you?"

"Nah, I won't. Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Barriss took a deep breath and spoke. "Ahsoka and I love each other." Anakin was shocked, but happy at the same time. He smiled and put his finger on his chin in thought. Then finally thought of a idea.

"I think I know the perfect present you can give her."

"And what is that?"

"Let's go to the Jedi Archives. I'll explain everything there."

**Jedi Archives. **

At the Jedi Archives, Anakin was putting a background picture on Ahsoka's computer.

"And...there. There we go."

"Really? Like that?"

"Yep. Just like that."

"Wow. Ahsoka's gonna love it."

"I'm sure she will. Where is she anyway?"

"She told me she was going to the mall. She'll be back soon."

"Alright." It took two in a half hours for Ahsoka to return to the temple. She went to the Jedi Archives like Barriss told her. She was walking around the place until she found Barriss.

"Hey Barriss."

"Hey Ahsoka." Anakin spoke up. "Hey Snips. How are you doing?"

"Master? What are you doing here?" Anakin tried to act all innocent. "Oh well, you know...just hanging around."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then why are you with Barriss?" Anakin and Barriss looked at each other. "I'm just helping her with something."

"Helping her? With something?"

"Yep."

"You know, I have ways of finding out if you're not gonna tell me."

"Don't even think about using jedi mind tricks on me, Ahsoka. You do know that only works on the weak minded right?"

"I know. I just want to know what's going on, but you Master, especially you Barriss, aren't telling me what's up." Then Barriss finally spoke up to Ahsoka. "Okay Ahsoka, you see, your Master was helping me with your present, while you were gone. I couldn't figure out what to give you, so your Master decided to help me." Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face. "So where's the present then?"

"It's right here."

"Where?"

"In your computer. Come have a look." Ahsoka sat down on a chair and opened up her computer. She turned the power on and waited for it to finish loading. When it was done, she entered her password. Then the computer background appeared saying: "Will you be my girlfriend?" and she gasped at what she saw.

"Barriss...are you serious?" Barriss smiled at her. "Yes Ahsoka." She looked at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ahsoka was so speechless at first. She felt herself she was gonna cry.

"I think I'm gonna cry." She placed her head down on the computer with her arms over her head. Barriss caressed her back.

"Don't cry Ahsoka. All you have to do is say: 'yes.' Ahsoka took a few moments before raising her head up and looking at Barriss.

"Yes." She smiled. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend Barriss!" Barriss moved one finger to her own mouth.

"Shh. Not so loud."

"Oh. Okay. But still, I would love to be your girlfriend." She went towards Barriss and kissed her. Anakin watched and smiled at the two. They broke apart and looked at Anakin.

"Master...you're not..."

"Yes?"

"Um...you're not...mad or weirded out, are you?"

"No. I'm not weirded out nor am I mad or anything like that. I'm just happy to see my Padawan happy. Especially with her best friend, who is now her girlfriend." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two who were smiling at him.

"You know, for some reason, you two are perfect for each other." Ahsoka smiled at him. "Yes we are Master." Then she kissed Barriss on her cheek. Anakin smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go and meditate. You two have some fun." He walked off to go meditate. Barriss and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"So..." Ahsoka moved her hand up and down Barriss's chest. Barriss closed her eyes in pleasure. She moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"...What do you plan on doing?" Barriss smiled at her. "Well..." She kissed her. "...You leave that to me, my love." Ahsoka smiled at her. She placed her head on hers and looked at her in the eye. "Does that mean we're going somewhere?" Barriss smiled back.

"I guess you can say that."

"So where are we going?"

"I told you. You leave that to me." She kissed her. Then she got up from the chair and held her hand out to Ahsoka. "Will you follow me, please?" Ahsoka smiled at her. "Yes Barriss. Of course I will follow you." Ahsoka took her hand and Barriss led them to her quarters. Barriss went to her dresser and grabbed out a blind fold. She went to Ahsoka and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Barriss what are you..."

"Don't worry Ahsoka. I know what I'm doing." She took hold of Ahsoka's hand. "Trust me." She sighed. "Alright." Then she led Ahsoka out of Barriss's quarters and walked down the halls of the temple and into the hangar. Barriss carefully put Ahsoka in the passenger seat and Barriss went to the driver seat.

"Barriss, you're not kidnapping me are you?"

"Pfft. No. I'm not kidnapping you Ahsoka. I would never do that. Ever. Why would I do that?"

"Because if you were, you would probably take me somewhere else rather than the place you're taking me right now."

"But I would never kidnap you Ahsoka. I would never do anything that would cause you harm."

"Alright. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm pretty sure I do know what I'm doing." She activated the speeder and drove out of the hangar. Then she was flying in mid-air with the other speeders.

"So where are we going, Barriss?"

"Do I have to keep on telling you: to leave that to me?"

"I'm sorry, I just had the urge to ask you a bunch of times. Why won't you tell me?"

"If I did, it wouldn't be special for my girlfriend, now would it?" Ahsoka blushed red at her words. She drove them on the top of a roof and parked the speeder. Barriss got out first, and helped Ahsoka out the speeder.

"Can I take the blind fold off now?" Barriss looked north and smiled. She leaned to Ahsoka's ear and whispered. "Yes Ahsoka. You can take it off now." She took off the blind.

"Finally. Now..." She gasped at what she saw. She was looking at the sunset. She put her hands over her mouth.

"Barriss. It's so...beautiful."

"I knew you would love this." She reached down her pocket. "And I also brought this with me." Ahsoka looked at the box. "I wanted to give you it." She handed Ahsoka the box.

"What is it?" Barriss smiled at her. Then she got closer to her. "You have to open it, my love." Ahsoka was curious of what was inside the box. She was so anxious to know what was inside. She took a deep breath and opened it. Then she gasped again at what she saw. She pulled it out and it was a necklace with a blue heart shape diamond on it.

"Barriss!" She looked at her. "I...I love it!" Barriss smiled at her lover and put it around her neck. "I knew you would love it." Then Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Barriss's neck and kissed her. Barriss kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her waist as they were standing on the roof while the sun set, kissing passionately. They broke apart a few minutes later and looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka Tano. With all my heart." They smiled at each other and kissed.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Love

After Barriss and Ahsoka enjoyed the sunset, they went to the room of a thousand fountains.

"Barriss, I really love this necklace you gave me. It's really beautiful." Barriss looked at her with a smile. "Thank you, Ahsoka. I'm glad you love it. That was the necklace I wanted to give you, because you..." She went to Ahsoka and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Are my very special girl." Ahsoka smiled and kissed her. Barriss kissed her back. Then Ahsoka moved her hand down to her robe. Barriss pulled away and lightly pushed her down to the floor. She kissed her neck and Ahsoka arched her back. She moaned in pleasure.

"Barriss..." Then Barriss pulled away from her neck and took her robe off. She threw it aside and Ahsoka stood up and unclipped Barriss's bra. She took it off completely, exposing her breasts. Ahsoka looked at them and looked at Barriss.

"Your breasts are just the right size, Barriss." She smiled. "Why thank you Ahsoka." Then Ahsoka looked at them again.

"I would love to have one of them in my mouth." Hearing Ahsoka saying that turned Barriss on. She put her hand on the back of Ahsoka's head, leaning her closer to them. Then Barriss leaned to her ear and whispered.

"...You can have one of them in your mouth Ahsoka...but choose wisely."

"I've already chosen one." She moved her head to the left and began sucking on Barriss's breast. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Oh Ahsoka..." She swirled her tongue around her nipple, while her other free hand was massaging the other one. Barriss moaned and whimpered in pleasure. She pushed Ahsoka lightly down to the floor, with Ahsoka's mouth still on her breast. Barriss closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned. Ahsoka looked at her and smiled.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes Ahsoka, it does." She went back sucking on her breast. Barriss moaned and groaned in pleasure. Then she instinctively moved her hand under Ahsoka's pants and rubbed her womanhood. Ahsoka groaned into her breast and pulled away from it. She moaned in pleasure.

"Yes...yes Ahsoka...moan for me." She kissed her while she was rubbing her. Then she inserted a finger inside her. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss. She pulled away and moaned.

"Barriss...oh Barriss." Then Barriss went faster inside her. Ahsoka arched her back and moaned. Barriss leaned to her neck and began sucking and licking her neck. Ahsoka screamed in pleasure.

"BARRISS! OH GOD!" She continued her actions at a fast pace while sucking on her neck. She moaned louder as she felt her climax rising.

"BARRISS! I'M GONNA CUM!" Barriss pulled away from her neck. "Cum for me, my love." Barriss pumped her finger as fast and hard as she could into her. Ahsoka couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed as she came all over Barriss's fingers. She pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. She smiled down at Ahsoka. Then she leaned down towards her.

"You still taste good my love." Ahsoka smiled at her. She kissed her. "Thank you Barriss." They were silent for a moment. Then Ahsoka spoke. "Barriss?"

"Yes?"

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"That we are in the room of a thousand fountains, making out. This is supposed to be a room of peace and meditation, a place of good will, and now here we are making out and probably about to have sweet and passionate sex in this room."

"Do you want to go somewhere else? We can do that if you want?"

"No. We just started. It may be wrong but we can't stop now."

"Then let's continue, shall we?"

"Yes." Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. Barriss kissed her back. Ahsoka pulled away and took her top off. Barriss unclipped her bra and took it off completely. Then she pressed her mouth against Ahsoka's breast and sucked on it. Ahsoka threw her head back and moaned.

"Barriss..." Then she swirled her tongue around her nipple while massaging the other one. Ahsoka moaned and whimpered in pure pleasure.

"Oh my...GOD! AH! OH!" Then Barriss started planting kisses all over her breast. Then she looked at Ahsoka and kissed her passionately. She kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around her neck. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I'm so happy to have you, Ahsoka."

"Me too Barriss." They were silent for a moment until Ahsoka's face faded. She looked down, not facing Barriss.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" She put her hand on her cheek and made her face her. "It's nothing Barriss...I just...can't believe Aurra Sing dumped me for money. She didn't even cared about me. All she cared about was money." She took a few moments before speaking to her.

"Barriss...am I...alright to you? There's nothing wrong about me, is there? Am I okay?"

"You're alright Ahsoka. There's nothing wrong about you. There's no flaw in you. You're perfect." She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her back. They broke apart and looked at each other in the eye. Then Barriss placed her head on Ahsoka's. "I love you so much, Ahsoka."

"I love you too Barriss." They both kissed passionately. Then Ahsoka pulled away for a moment. "Hey Barriss?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know how to make this interesting."

"Like what?" Ahsoka pushed Barriss lightly down and sat on-top of her.

"This." Barriss smirked. "You being on-top of me?"

"That's just the beginning of it. Here's when things get a lot more fun." Ahsoka grinded her hips against Barriss's hips. Barriss groaned loudly.

"Oh my God..." Ahsoka leaned towards Barriss's face. "Since I'm the one in charge, we'll be playing this my way." Barriss smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is..." She whispered into her ear. "...You're not allow to touch me until I say so." Barriss's eyes widened.

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all." Ahsoka smiled. "Good. Now let's get this show on the road." To Barriss's surprise, Ahsoka started humping on her womanhood. The two girls moaned in pleasure.

"Barriss..."

"Ahsoka..." She leaned down and kissed her neck while humping on her. Barriss bit her lip to try to hold back a moan. "Don't start holding back, Barriss. I want to hear you moan." She nibbled on her neck. She moaned loudly.

"Ahhh...Ahsoka..." Barriss caressed her back lovingly as she moaned in pleasure. "Ahsoka...Oh my God..." Then Ahsoka moved away from her neck and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay...it's just the pleasure. It feels so good."

"Oh baby, I know it does." Then Ahsoka began to hump faster on-top of her. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure. Barriss moaned at the feel of her.

"Oh Ahsoka..." Barriss grabbed her own breasts and moaned in pure pleasure. She massaged them and moaned even more. Ahsoka moaned louder as she continued humping on her.

"AH! BARRISS!" Barriss stopped massaging her breasts and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She looked at Ahsoka. "Please let me touch you, Ahsoka..."

"Yes! Barriss! Touch me! Please!"

"With pleasure." Barriss grabbed both of Ahsoka's breasts and started massaging them. Ahsoka threw her head back and moaned.

"BARRISS! Kiss me!" Barriss leaned up and kissed her neck. Ahsoka moaned louder. Then Ahsoka faced Barriss and kissed her. Barriss kissed her back. Then she started rubbing Ahsoka's womanhood. Ahsoka whimpered in pleasure. Then Barriss continued rubbing her before inserting a finger inside her. Ahsoka gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"BARRISS! AH! OH!" Barriss started pumping her finger in and out of her. Ahsoka thought of an idea and began humping while Barriss's finger was inside her. Ahsoka screamed in pleasure.

"OH MY GOD! OH YES!" Barriss got the message and began pumping her finger faster inside her. Then Ahsoka inserted her finger into Barriss's womanhood. Barriss moaned in pure pleasure.

"Ahsoka! Oh my God! Yes!" Then Ahsoka started pumping her finger faster inside Barriss. Two girls moaned in pleasure. Ahsoka screamed and moaned louder.

"BARRISS! GO FASTER!"

"OKAY!" Barriss pumped faster inside Ahsoka. She pumped faster inside Barriss. Two girls pumped faster inside of each other, screaming and panting like crazy. They were both close to their climaxes. Ahsoka was losing it.

"BARRISS! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO AHSOKA!"

"BARRISS! MAKE ME CUM!"

"WITH...PLEASURE!" Barriss pumped as fast and hard as she could into Ahsoka. She pumped faster into her until suddenly, both the girls found each other's sweet spots. They both gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"OH YES! YES! RIGHT THERE BARRISS!"

"RIGHT THERE AHSOKA!" They both continued their actions at a fast pace until Ahsoka screamed as she came. "BARRISS!" Barriss released a loud scream as she came as well. "AHSOKA!" After they were done, Barriss collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. Ahsoka collapsed onto Barriss's chest breathing heavily. Barriss managed to gather enough strength to wrap her arm around Ahsoka and hold her. Then Ahsoka spoke.

"Barriss?" Barriss looked at her weakly. "Yes?"

"From what we just did...we should do this again sometime later." She chuckled. "Of course. It felt so good when we were both doing it to each other. We'll do it again sometime later." Ahsoka kissed her. She tasted the sweat off of Barriss's skin. Barriss kissed her back passionately. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka." They were silent for a moment until Ahsoka's comlink beeped.

"My comlink." She got up. "Where is it?" Barriss looked through her clothes and found it. "Here." Barriss handed it to Ahsoka and she pressed the button.

"This is Ahsoka speaking. Who is this?"

_"It's Anakin." _

"Oh. Hey Master. What's up?"

_"Ahsoka, you and Barriss are to come to the council chambers immediately. It appears a bounty hunter by the name of Aurra Sing is attempting to assassinate Padmè Amidala." _Ahsoka's eyes widened at the name.

"We'll...be right there, Master."

_"Alright. Don't take too long. Master Anakin out." _She ended the comlink.

"I can't believe this. Aurra Sing is attempting to kill Padmè!"

"Why would she do this?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "Hold on just a second..." Her realization sunk in as she thought of something. "...I think I know why she wanted those credits." She looked at Barriss. "She probably wanted those credits, just so that she can buy the weaponry that she needed to assassinate Padmè."

"And that's probably the reason why she dumped you. Right?"

"Probably. That son of bitch! I knew she was nothing but a gold digger." Barriss went towards her. "Ahsoka. Don't worry. Once we get her, you won't have to worry about her anymore. She'll be in jail probably for years after she gets arrested. Don't worry." She placed her hand on her cheek. "Everything'll be alright Ahsoka. I know it." Ahsoka smiled and kissed her. Barriss kissed her back. They broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"With you around, I'll always be safe."

"And you will."

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka." They kissed. Then they broke apart. "Now let's get dress and head to the council chambers."

"Right."

**Council Chambers. **

Ahsoka and Barriss arrived at the council chambers. They bowed in respect.

"Hello Padawan Tano, and Padawa Offee."

"Hello Master Windu."

"Okay, now since that you both are here, we'll begin with the briefing." Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke up. "We've heard that a bounty hunter named: Aurra Sing, is attempting to kill Padmè Amidala, and we need both of you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Me and Ahsoka shall do our best, Masters."

"Good. Be ready by tomorrow. That is all." They bowed and left the chambers. Then they were walking down the halls of the temple.

"I really hate Aurra Sing now."

"Me too Ahsoka. Me too. But don't worry, we'll get her, so that you won't have to worry about her anymore."

"I hope so." And then Anakin called out to her.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka and Barriss turned to him.

"Yes Master?" He approached them. "I just want to say, be careful when you and Barriss face this bounty hunter."

"Don't worry, Master. We'll be fine."

"Alright."

"And we'll make sure Padmè doesn't die either." Anakin smirked. "I was gonna say that, but never mind." They were silent for a moment. Until Anakin spoke.

"Hey Barriss."

"Yeah?"

"May I talk to you for a moment?" She looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka? You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "As long as you don't anything else to her." Anakin chuckled. "Don't worry Ahsoka. I won't do anything else. I'm just gonna be talking to her."

"Okay." She yawned. "Well, I'm gonna go and get some rest anyway." She looked at Barriss. "I'll be at my quarters, Barriss."

"Okay Ahsoka."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed. Then Ahsoka walked down the halls of the temple and went to her quarters.

"Barriss?" She looked to Anakin. "Yeah?"

"Come. I wanna have a talk with you."

"Okay." Then they began walking down the halls of the temple. "So...how's being with my Padawan, Ahsoka?" She looked at Anakin.

"It's great, Master Anakin. It's great. I've never been this happy in my life before."

"Yeah." He looked at Barriss. "Ahsoka's a great girl. And I think she's the right girl for you, Barriss." Barriss smiled. "Yes, she is. She's perfect."

"Yeah, I can tell by how happy you both are."

"Is that how you were, when you were with Padmè Amidala?" Anakin's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"Ahsoka told me. She told me everything about you two." Anakin smirked. "So, my own Padawan has told you EVERYTHING huh?"

"Yeah, I believe so."

"Okay then. But don't tell-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Despite the fact, it's against the code, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, good."

"And since I told YOU that, Ahsoka and I love each other, you are to not ever and I mean EVER tell anyone about our relationship."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Same with me." They were silent for a moment. Until Anakin spoke. "And Barriss?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure that you'll keep Ahsoka a happy girl. I'd hate to see her upset. And if that does happen...we may have a problem."

"You're not going to kill me because of it, are you?"

"...No...maybe."

"Anakin."

"Alright, I won't." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and get some rest."

"Okay."

"Make sure you and Ahsoka are prepared for tomorrow."

"I will."

"Okay. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too, Master Anakin." They bowed and went their separate ways. Barriss went to Ahsoka's quarters and knocked on the door. Ahsoka opened the door and hugged Barriss, while crying. Barriss stiffened in shock.

"A-Ahsoka? What's wrong?" She placed her hands on Ahsoka's cheeks and made her looked at her.

"What happened?"

"A-Aurra...S-She...she was here." Barriss's eyes widened. Then Barriss noticed Ahsoka's montrals were badly bruised. Barriss caressed her montral lovingly.

"She did this to you?" She spoke through her tears. "Y-Yes."

"What happened before I got here?"

"When I arrived at my quarters, Aurra broke through my window. She wanted me to give her credits."

"And what else happened after that?"

"I told her 'no' and she got furious and that's why my montrals are badly bruised." Barriss hugged her and caressed her back lovingly. "Oh Ahsoka...this is all my fault. If I'd gotten here sooner, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's okay Barriss, it's not your fault."

"Ahsoka, I let you get hurt by that bitch! I let this happen to you!"

"It's alright, Barriss. It's fine."

"Fine? How is getting your montrals badly bruised, fine? It's not fine Ahsoka. This is bad, even for a girl like you."

"I know Barriss. I know." She sighed. "Come on Ahsoka. Let's get some rest. We've had a long day. Once we get up by tomorrow, Aurra Sing is gonna pay for what she did to you."

"I know Barriss. But just remember that, revenge is not the jedi way. Make sure that when we get Aurra Sing that, you'll be there for me, not for revenge."

"Okay...I'll try."

"Good." She kissed her cheek. Then Ahsoka led them to the bed. Barriss laid down and pulled Ahsoka close to her. She wrapped her arm around her and stroked her bruised montrals lovingly.

"I'm scared Barrriss."

"I know Ahsoka. I know." She looked at her montrals and sighed. "How could she do this to you? How could she hurt you like this? This is so bad." Ahsoka laid her head on Barriss's chest.

"I know Barriss, but it's alright now." She took her hand in hers. Barriss looked at her. Ahsoka looked up at Barriss with a smile. "...She's gone now. And once we get her and put her in jail, we won't have to worry about her anymore." Barriss couldn't help but smile back at her. "Yes...once she's put behind bars, we won't have to worry about her anymore." Barriss placed her head affectionately on Ahsoka's. "And both of us will be safe. Without harm." They entwined their hands. Barriss moved her head away from Ahsoka's head and looked at her in the eye. "As long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you, Ahsoka. Ever."

"I know Barriss." She kissed her. "I know." Barriss caressed her back lovingly. "You know I'm doing this, because I love you."

"Yes I know. And I love you too." Then Ahsoka snuggled next to Barriss and fell asleep. Barriss looked at her sleeping form.

"Good night Ahsoka." She kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams. My sweet loving Togruta." Then she fell asleep with her.

**Please leave reviews. I would appreciate that.**


	7. Chapter 7: One Wild Space Trip

**Sorry if I haven't been updating in a while. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy. **

In the morning, Barriss woke up with a moan and looked down at Ahsoka's sleeping form. She smiled down at her. Then she looked at her montrals again. She sighed at the bruised montrals. That made anger flow in Barriss's head. She remembered Ahsoka told her that, it was Aurra Sing who did this to her. She was the cause of her badly bruised montrals. She began stroking one of them caringly. Ahsoka stirred in her sleep. Barriss went back stroking her montral after she stirred.

She sighed as she was stroking her montral caringly. "Oh Ahsoka...If only I came here sooner. So that this wouldn't have happened to you." She took Ahsoka's hand in hers. Then she felt herself getting angry at the thought of Aurra Sing. _"Aurra Sing...you...are going to pay for this! You are going to pay for what you've done to Ahsoka! She doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve to be hurt by you, you crazy psycho bitch!" _She said to herself._ "Ahsoka, I know I said that I'll try to be there for you...but I already feel like getting revenge! She'll pay! She will freaking PAY!" She said. "...Ahsoka...I'm sorry...but I don't think I'll be able to be there for you, I want to...but revenge will solve this problem for me." _She finished. Then Ahsoka started to wake up. Barriss looked at her. Ahsoka got up and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at Barriss who was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Good morning Ahsoka."

"Good morning Barriss." They both kissed. "How good did you slept, Ahsoka?"

"I slept fine. It was great. And you?"

"I slept good, as well." She looked down, not facing Ahsoka. "...But the thought of Aurra Sing...came to me...and made me angry inside." Ahsoka placed her hand on Barriss's cheek and made her looked at her.

"Barriss...I know how you feel. But you shouldn't be thinking about this." She sighed. "I know. I know, I shouldn't. But I just can't...control myself."

"Master Yoda once said that, we should be careful when sensing the future."

"What would happen if we did?"

"...We would see something that would occur...before we know it." Barriss looked at her montrals again and sighed. "If only there was a way to treat your montrals."

"Don't you have some ability to heal?"

"I do."

"So, why not you use it?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want these montrals to look better?"

"Yes."

"Well, then do it." She sighed. "Okay." Barriss placed her hands on Ahsoka's montrals and took a deep breath. Her hands shined light as she started healing them. Ahsoka's eyes widened at the sight. Her montrals went back to normal before they were bruised. Barriss pulled her hands away from her montrals and looked at them. Then she smiled.

"They're back to normal. I knew it would work."

"I've never seen anything like that before, Barriss. Do all Mirialans heal like that?"

"I'm not so sure of that. I'm mostly known to heal others when they're hurt. I've never heard of anyone else healing others like me."

"Does your Master heal?"

"Not sure." Then Ahsoka received a call from her comlink.

"Who is that?"

"It must be Anakin." She pressed the button. "Hello?"

_"Ahsoka, Padmè's shuttle has arrived. You and Barriss need to come to the hangar as soon as possible."_

"Will do Master."

_"Anakin out." _She ended the comlink. "Well, we better get going."

"Yes we should. Let's go" Then they walked out of Ahsoka's quarters and began walking down the halls of the temple. Ahsoka looked at Barriss and noticed her hair.

"Barriss?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind...removing the hoodie from your head?"

"Why?"

"Because...your hair's..."

"Messed up?"

"Yeah." Barriss walked to a near by mirror and removed her hoodie from her head. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, you're right. It is messed up."

"Which is why, you should do something about it before my Master asks: why is your hair messed up?"

"Okay." Barriss began fixing her hair until she was finished with it, making the hair come down, touching her shoulders.

"And...there." She turned to Ahsoka. "How do I look?" Ahsoka looked at her and smiled.

"You look sexy."

"Why thank you, my dear." She kissed her. "Do you always gotta have your hair all down?"

"I like it this way."

"Oh. Okay. But still, you look really sexy with your hair down."

"And you look sexy with your montrals looking great on you."

"Aww, thank you baby." She kissed her. Barriss kissed her back. Then they broke apart. "Now let's go and get to the hangar. Don't wanna waist anymore time, before Anakin starts to think, we're not coming." Ahsoka smiled. "Yes, you're right Barriss. Let's get to the hangar before Anakin starts worrying about us." They kissed again and headed for the hangar. Once they were there, they saw Padmè coming out of the J-type star skiff. Barriss and Ahsoka approached her.

"Hello Senator."

"Hello Padawan Offee and Padawan Tano." Barriss and Padmè shook each other's hands. "It's really nice to see you, Offee."

"You too as well, Senator Amidala." Padmè turned to Ahsoka and shook her hand. "Ahsoka. Still looking great, I assume."

"Yes, thank you Padmè." Then Padmè looked at the two. "Well? Shall we leave?" Barriss spoke. "Yes. Let's do that." Anakin put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. Ahsoka looked at him.

"Be careful out there, snips."

"I will. Thank you."

"And may the force be with you, Ahsoka."

"You too, Master." They bowed to each other. Then Ahsoka, Barriss and Padmè went onboard the J-type star skiff. The ship hatch closed and the ship flew out of the hangar. Then they flew into the black void of space, put in the coordinates and went into hyperspace.

While they were in hyperspace, Padmè led them to their quarters. "Okay, Ahsoka and Barriss, here's your quarters."

"Thank you Padmè."

"You're welcome." Ahsoka and Barriss went inside their quarters and laid down on the bed.

"Well, if you two need anything, anything at all, you just let me know. Okay?" Ahsoka looked at her. "Got it."

"Okay. I'll be going now. See ya." Then she closed the door. Then Ahsoka turned to Barriss and crawled on-top of her. Barriss smirked.

"Pretty feisty, are you?"

"Yes." Then she leaned down and kissed her. Barriss kissed her back. Then Ahsoka began massaging Barriss's breasts. She moaned into the kiss. Then Barriss massaged Ahsoka's breasts. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and took her top off. She threw it aside and returned kissing Barriss. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Ahsoka?"

"Why not?" Barriss smirked. "I see your point." She kissed her and flipped them so that, Barriss was on-top of Ahsoka. Then she leaned towards her neck and began kissing and sucking on her neck. Ahsoka arched her back and moaned.

"Oh Barriss..." She kissed her collar bone and kissed her breasts. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure.

"Barriss..." Then she moved down to her pants, took them off and threw them aside. Then she slid down Ahsoka's panties. Ahsoka bit her lip in anticipation. Then Barriss looked up at Ahsoka with a smirk.

"I hope you're ready for this, Ahsoka."

"I'm always ready for anything. Go ahead Barriss."

"Alright." Then she began licking her womanhood. Ahsoka arched her back and moaned.

"Barriss...oh God." And then suddenly, Padmè came inside the room and saw the two. Barriss stopped her actions and looked at Padmè. Both girls were looking straight at her, not knowing what to do. Padmè jumped a little, but smiled.

"Hmm...it looks like you girls have found something to pass the time...didn't you?" Ahsoka spoke up. "I guess you can say that." Then Padmè turned to the door and locked it. Then she looked at them.

"Mind if I...join the fun?" Ahsoka's eyes widened at her words. Then she smirked at her. "Why yes, of course you can, Padmè." Ahsoka looked at Barriss. "Barriss? Do you mind if Senator Amidala from Naboo, joins us?" Barriss looked at her surprised.

"Um...sure. I don't mind. Besides, three girls equals three times the fun."

"Exactly." She turned to Padmè. "Come Padmè. Come join us." Padmè smirked deviously at Ahsoka. "Oh, I will come and join you." Then she crawled onto the bed.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"And Barriss?"

"Yes?"

"Um...before we do this...promise me you won't say anything to anyone...especially NOT Anakin."

"Don't worry Padmè. We won't."

"Yeah. You can trust me and Ahsoka. We would never open our mouths to anyone. This will be our little secret."

"Thanks guys."

"Now can we start?"

"Yes Ahsoka. Let's start now." Then she went to Ahsoka and kissed her. Ahsoka kissed her back. Then Barriss went back licking Ahsoka's womanhood. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss. Then Padmè without breaking the kiss, started massaging Ahsoka's breast with her free hand. Ahsoka whimpered and moaned into the kiss. Then Padmè pulled away from the kiss and began sucking on Ahsoka's breast. Ahsoka gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"Padmè..." Then Barriss swirled her tongue around her womanhood before inserting her finger inside her. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure. "Barriss..." Then Padmè swirled her tongue around her nipple while her free hand massaged her other breast. Ahsoka couldn't help but moan each time she felt the pleasure given from Padmè and Barriss. Padmè pulled away from Ahsoka's breast and looked at her.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do." Then she kissed her. Barriss continued licking Ahsoka and pumping her finger in and out of her, until suddenly she found her sweet spot. Ahsoka pulled away from the kiss and screamed.

"BARRISS!" Barriss continued her actions at a fast pace, without an end of stopping. She inserted two fingers inside Ahsoka. Padmè went back sucking on Ahsoka's breast and sucked on her nipple as hard as she could. Ahsoka moaned louder.

"BARRISS! PADMÈ!" Padmè contined sucking on her breast and Barriss continued licking her. Ahsoka was losing her mind. She screamed in pleasure.

"BARRISS! I'M GONNA CUM!" Barriss looked up at her. "Cum for me, Ahsoka." Then Barriss pumped her finger as fast and hard as she could inside Ahsoka. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She released a loud scream as she came. Barriss sucked up all of her sweet juices greedily. "You taste amazing, Ahsoka." Padmè pulled away and turned to Barriss. She took hold of Barriss's hand and licked her fingers clean. Seeing Padmè licking her fingers clean turned Barriss on.

"Padmè. You seriously just turned me on, right now."

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes." Then Barriss kissed Padmè passionately. Padmè wrapped her arms around Barriss's neck and kissed her back. Ahsoka went behind Barriss and kissed her neck. Barriss pulled away, threw her head back and moaned.

"Oh Ahsoka..." Then she went back kissing Padmè. Then she began massaging Padmè's breasts. Padmè moaned into the kiss. Barriss gasped at the feel of her breast. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at her breasts that were poking through her clothing.

"Padmè...your breasts are so...very soft."

"Yeah. They are, but don't start comparing them to Ahsoka's breasts. You don't want her getting jealous."

"Yeah, you're right." She turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka?" She pulled away from her neck. "Yes?"

"I hope I didn't made you jealous by telling Padmè how soft her breasts were."

"It's alright. Just don't start comparing them to mine."

"Okay." Then Barriss and Padmè returned kissing each other passionately. Then Barriss laid down on-top of her. Then she leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Oh Barriss..." Then Padmè suddenly flipped them so that she was on-top of Barriss. They kissed passionately. Then they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Hey Barriss?"

"Yeah?"

"You said, Ahsoka tasted good, right?"

"Yes. She does." She smirked deviously at her. "Then you won't mind if I see what you taste like?" Barriss smirked at her. "Go ahead. See what I taste like." Padmè smirked back. "And I will." She kissed her and lowered herself to Barriss's pants. She took them off and threw them aside. Then she slid her panties off and threw them aside. Barriss bit her lip in anticipation. Ahsoka kneeled behind Barriss and held onto her head. Barriss looked up at Ahsoka. Then they both kissed passionately. Then Padmè began licking Barriss's womanhood. Barriss groaned and moaned into the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned.

"Padmè..." Ahsoka noticed her reaction and looked at Padmè. "Keep going girl, she's enjoying it."

"If you say so." Then she continued licking her before inserting a finger inside of her. Barriss moaned even more.

"Oh my freaking God...it feels so good." Ahsoka looked at her. "Yes, it does. You know what else feels so good?" Barriss looked at her.

"What?" Ahsoka leaned down and began sucking on Barriss's breast. Barriss moaned in pure pleasure.

"Ahsoka...Padmè..." Padmè swirled her tongue around her womanhood as she began pumping two fingers inside her. Barriss screamed in pleasure.

"OH! AH! OH MY GOD!" Ahsoka pulled away from her breast and kissed her. Barriss kissed her back passionately. Padmè continued her actions at a fast pace until she found her sweet spot. Barriss moaned into the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and screamed.

"YES! OH GOD, YES! RIGHT THERE! AH!" Padmè pumped her fingers as fast and hard inside Barriss. Then she release a loud scream as she came. "PADMÈ!" She licked up all of her sweet juices as she savored the taste. Then she looked up at Barriss.

"You taste like lemon lime, Barriss." Barriss blushed at her words. "Thank you Padmè." Ahsoka looked at Padmè.

"Now it's your turn, after that, we'll be done for today."

"Okay." Padmè came back up and kissed Ahsoka. Then she kissed Barriss. Then Barriss started shedding Padmè's clothes off. Then she was left with her bra on. Barriss unclipped Padmè's bra and took it off completely, exposing her breasts. Barriss was in awe at Padmè's breasts.

"They even look better when you're not wearing a bra." Padmè blushed at her words. "Why of course they do." Then Barriss started sucking on her breast. Padmè threw her head back and moaned. "Oh Barriss..." Then Barriss pushed her lightly down onto the bed and began swirling her tongue around her nipple. Padmè arched her back and moaned.

"Barriss...ah...oh my God." Then Ahsoka lowered her head towards her panties and took them off. Then she kissed and sucked on her womanhood. Padmè moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

"Oh...my God...Ahsoka...Barriss." Padmè moaned in pure pleasure and gripped Barriss's hair. Then Ahsoka inserted her finger inside her. Padmè moaned louder.

"AH! AHSOKA!" Then Barriss sucked on her nipple as hard as she could while her other free hand massaged her other breast. Padmè screamed in pleasure. She was losing her mind. The pleasure was too overwhelming for her. She screamed louder and moaned in pleasure.

"AHSOKA! I'M SO FREAKING CLOSE!" Barriss pulled away from her breast and looked at her. "Cum for her, Padmè." Then Barriss kissed Padmè passionately. Ahsoka continued her actions at a fast pace until she found her sweet spot, licking it over and over again. Padmè gasped and moaned in pleasure. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned louder.

"YES! RIGHT THERE AHSOKA, DON'T STOP!" Ahsoka inserted two fingers inside her and went as fast and hard as she could. Unable to hold out much longer, Padmè screamed as she came.

"AHSOKA!" Ahsoka swallowed all of her juices as she savored the taste of Padmè. She pushed herself up and looked at her. Padmè stood up and looked at Ahsoka.

"So? What did I taste like?"

"You taste great yourself, Senator Amidala." Padmè smiled at Ahsoka and kissed her. Then they broke apart. Then Padmè looked at the two with a smile.

"That...was the best threesome ever." Ahsoka smiled. "Yeah I know, it was great." Then Barriss spoke up. "I agree with both of you, it was the best threesome we've ever had." Then they were silent for a few moments. Then Barriss spoke. "By the way, where are we going, anyway?"

"To Alderaan. I needed to go there so I can deliver a speech. The people of Alderaan need to hear it."

"Sounds like something a very wise Senator would do."

"All Senators give out speeches Barriss, but not all of them."

"Hm. Agree. Anyway, you should be getting some rest now. We should be there in a few minutes or so."

"Okay. Y'all should get some rest as well." She kissed Ahsoka and Barriss on the lips, grabbed her clothes, put them on and went out the door. Ahsoka and Barriss turned to each other. Then they looked at each other in the eye.

"That was fun Barriss."

"Yeah. It was." She kissed her. "Three girls...was three times the fun." Barriss stroked her montrals lovingly. "And I enjoyed every bit of it." Ahsoka smiled at her.

"So did I Barriss." She kissed her. "So did I." Then they went to the covers of the bed and snuggled together. Barriss put her arm around Ahsoka and hold her close to her.

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka." She kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep next to each other.


	8. Chapter 8: Arrived At Alderaan

After what happened between Barriss, Ahsoka and Padmè, they all went back to sleep. Then the ship landed a few minutes later inside the ship hangar. Barriss suddenly woke up after she felt the ship landed. She shook Ahsoka, trying to wake her up.

"Ahsoka. Wake up." She stirred in her sleep. "We're here." Ahsoka stood up and rubbed her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said, we're here."

"You mean we're at Alderaan, now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go."

**Alderaan. **

Padmè, Ahsoka and Barriss came out of the ship hatch of the J-type star skiff and walked to a building. They went inside and went to a room. It had a bed, a holo tv, a balcony, a couch and everything. Ahsoka took a look around the room.

"This room looks nice. Doesn't it Barriss?" Barriss looked around the room and suddenly smiled.

"Yes. It does. It's like something I've never saw before. I've never been to Alderaan before."

"Now you've never been here before?" Barriss turned to her. "What's wrong with that, Ahsoka?"

"I'm just saying, it's like you've never been to any of the planets before."

"That's because I haven't."

"True." Then Padmè spoke up. "Okay, I'm gonna go to my own room and get ready for the speech."

"Wait. Why not get ready in this room? Isn't it yours?"

"No. I was about to say that this room was going to be for the both of you, but that's when you started on mentioning about how nice the room was and everything." She went towards the door. "Enjoy the room, for now. I'm gonna go to mine and get ready for the speech. See ya later."

"You too Padmè." Then Padmè went out and closed the door. Then Ahsoka turned to Barriss with a smile on her face.

"Hey Barriss."

"Yes?" She went towards Barriss. "Aurra Sing is not here." She smirked at her. "And you know what that means?" Barriss smirked back at her. "What?" Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. Then they broke apart. She whispered to her ear. "That means, we have the room all to ourselves." She said. "Yes...I know...but the thought of Aurra Sing still remains in my head. It angers me." Ahsoka smirked deviously at her. "Then let me help you...with that." Ahsoka pinned Barriss to a wall and kissed her neck. Barriss moaned in pleasure.

"Ahsoka, what if..." Ahsoka cut her off by kissing her. Barriss kissed her back. "Ahsoka, please." They broke apart and looked at each other.

"What if what?"

"What if Aurra Sing arrives and we didn't know about it?"

"Barriss, if she did arrived, we would've known about it."

"True. But I have a feeling she'll probably arrive here at any moment without us knowing. Then she'll get the chance of killing Padmè." Ahsoka thought of an idea and took her top off, revealing her bra. Barriss blushed a bright red at the sight.

"Barriss...you need to stop focusing on her..." She went towards Barriss and placed her head on hers. "...And start focusing on me." She kissed Barriss.

"I love you Barriss, and I don't wanna lose you." Barriss looked at her in the eye. "I just couldn't risk losing my...beautiful...sexy...wonderful girlfriend." Barriss smiled at Ahsoka and kissed her passionately. Then they broke apart. "I love you too Ahsoka." They entwined their hands. "And you'll never lose me. Ever. I'll always be here with you, no matter what." Ahsoka smiled at her.

"Thank you Barriss." She kissed her. "You're welcome Ahsoka." They kissed again. Then Barriss placed her head affectionately on Ahsoka's head and spoke.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"That you are always pleasing me...even though it's against the code. And that the fact I'm a Mirialan."

"I don't care if it's against the code. And it doesn't matter who you are or what your species is. You are my love and I'll always please you." She looked at Barriss in the eye. "...Because I love you." Barriss smiled at her. "I love you too Ahsoka...and I always will...love you." Barriss kissed her passionately and led her to the bed. She laid on-top of Ahsoka and slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues met in a passionate dance, dancing with each other. Ahsoka moaned into the kiss and ran her fingers through Barriss's hair. Then they broke apart to breathe and looked at each other in the eye. Then they smiled at each other.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?" Barriss turned to the balcony. "I guess you were right." She turned to Ahsoka. "Aurra Sing's not here...not yet anyway."

"See, I told you." Ahsoka kissed her lips. "Because for a second I thought if she were here, we would've..." She sensed something. She turned to the door.

"What?"

"I sense something." She turned to Ahsoka. "She's here." Ahsoka put her top back on. Then they both ran out the door. Padmè was in a large room with every citizen sitting on their own chairs. They were all clapping and cheering at Padmè.

"People of Alderaan, settle down. Settle down, please." They stopped. "Thank you. Now let's begin." Ahsoka and Barriss were running down a hallway, but Ahsoka sensed something else.

"Barriss, wait." She turned to her. "What is it, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka pointed her finger to the air vent. "You think Aurra Sing is gonna be in there?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Okay. Let's go." Ahsoka opened the air vent and went inside. Barriss went in after her. Then she turned and closed the air vent.

"Citizens of Alderaan. I am here to deliver a speech. A speech that must be heard from me. Senator Padmè Amidala from Naboo." Ahsoka and Barriss were crawling through the air vent, hearing Padmè's voice though the air vent.

"During these years of dealing with the war, it has become provoking hasn't it? That is why I am here. To deliver this speech to all of you citizens of Alderaan." While they were walking thought the air vent, Ahsoka could sense her.

"We're getting close. I can feel her."

"Where, exactly?" Ahsoka closed her eyes to think. Then her eyes opened. "This way. Follow me." Ahsoka led the way to the direction of where they were heading. After heading towards the direction, they found Aurra Sing.

"There she is!" Ahsoka force pushed the sniper, making it shooting the wall instead. Everyone was panicking, filling the room with screams.

"You little bitch! Look what you made me do!"

"You didn't think we were going to let you kill the Senator without us knowing about it, did you Aurra Sing?" She smirked at Ahsoka. "Pretty clever of you, Ahsoka. Pretty clever. Let's see if you can handle this!" She draw out her pistol and began shooting at Ahsoka. She draw out her lightsaber and blocked the bolts away from her. Then Aurra Sing began running away from them.

"Ahsoka, she's getting away!"

"After her!" They both ran after her, running through the air vent. Then all of a sudden she was gone. She was nowhere to be found.

"Now where is she?" Ahsoka focused on the force to find Aurra. Then she finally found her through the force.

"This way Barriss, follow me."

"Okay." Barriss followed Ahsoka through the air vent, to find Aurra Sing. Padmè was still in the room trying to calm everyone down.

"Citizens! Please! Calm down! Calm down!" Everyone was still panicking. "It's alright, just stay calm!" Then out of nowhere, a smoke bomb rolled into Padmè. Then it created a smoke screen. Ahsoka and Barriss ran into the room. They were blinded by the smoke screen, until the smoke vanished. Then Padmè was nowhere to be seen.

"No! Padmè! Aurra Sing took Padmè! We were too late!"

"Calm down Barriss, we'll find her. We just gotta focus more through the force to find her."

"Ahsoka, Aurra Sing can be anywhere in this big building. How are we gonna..." And then the speaker was turned on. Everyone stopped panicking and locked their eyes with the speaker.

_"I know you're there Ahsoka Tano." _Ahsoka spoke up. "Aurra Sing. Where is Padmè?"

_"Oh don't worry sweetheart. She's safe...for now." _

"What do you want, Aurra Sing?"

_"Hm. I forgot your name. It's...Barriss Offee, isn't it?" _

"Yes. Now what do you want? Why do you want to kill Padmè?"

_"That is none of your concern, you little green olive bitch." _Barriss's eyes started turning a Sith yellow. "Don't you dare...call me that!" Ahsoka took Barriss's hand in hers to calm her down. Barriss looked at her.

"Calm down Barriss...just calm down." Barriss took a deep breath and spoke. "...I'm trying Ahsoka...I'm trying."

_"Alright, enough talk. Here's the point. I have Padmè with me and if you want her safe...you are gonna have to give me something I want...something I didn't receive from the person I asked for." _Ahsoka spoke up. "This is about the credits, isn't it, Aurra Sing? Why the hell do you want these credits in the first place? You're nothing but a gold digger, and that's exactly what you are!"

_"That is for me to know, and you never to find out! Meet me on-top of the building if you want your precious Senator alive." _She didn't say anything for a moment. And then she spoke.

_"Don't keep me waiting." _Then the speaker went off. The room was filled with chatters from the people. Ahsoka turned to Barriss.

"Barriss...are you okay?" Barriss looked down to the floor, not facing Ahsoka.

"I'm...fine Ahsoka...let's just go and find Aurra Sing."

"Okay." Then they ran out of the room, to find Aurra Sing. They were walking down the hallway, talking.

"She said she would be on-top of a building, correct?"

"Yes Barriss."

"Then that's where we need to go. We need to get to the top of a building. But which one, exactly?"

"Follow me. I think I know which one she'll be on-top of."

"Alright." Barriss followed her outside and looked up at the building.

"There! I see Padmè!" Ahsoka pointed to the direction. "Let's go." They jumped on-top of the building with a little help from the force. Then they reached the top and have reached Padmè.

"Padmè." Ahsoka pulled down the rope from her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little stuck, that's all." Barriss spoke up. "Well, let's just get you untied then." Then Barriss heard the pistol click behind her.

"Stop what you're doing and turn around." She pressed the gun to the back of her head. "Slowly." Barriss stopped and slowly turned around to face Aurra.

"Good. Now get on your knees, Barriss." Barriss turned to Ahsoka. "Do it Barriss. It's okay."

"I know." Then she got on her knees just as she was told. "Good girl." She turned to Ahsoka, pointing her gun at her. "Now Ahsoka. Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna give me the money I need, or else..."

"Or else what?" Aurra grabbed Padmè by the shoulder and pointed the gun to her head. "Or else your precious Senator dies."

"Don't do it Ahsoka." Ahsoka didn't know what to do. If she gives Aurra Sing the money, Padmè will live. If she doesn't, she'll die. "What's it gonna be, Ahsoka? Either give me the money I need...or else I'll kill her, right in front of you and your friend." Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed. Then she opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Fine. I'll give you the credits. Just don't kill Padmè." Padmè's eyes widened. "Ahsoka, don't!"

"I can't let you die, Senator." Aurra smirked deviously at her. Ahsoka reached into her pocket and hesitantly grabbed out the credits she needed. She handed it to her. Then Aurra took them and put them in her pocket.

"Thank you Ahsoka. It's really nice doing business with you." She let go of Padmè and shot her. Padmè gasped as she got shot.

"Padmè!" Ahsoka called out. Anger sparked in Barriss. It sent her over the edge. "AURRA, YOU BITCH!" Barriss ignited her lightsaber. Aurra began firing at Barriss but she blocked every bolt that was shot at her. Then she kicked Aurra in the stomach and she fell in pain. Then Barriss pointed the blade to her neck.

"You...are not...going...anywhere!"

"Heh. You really think you won that easily? Well you're wrong. Dead wrong." She jumped off the building and landed in her speeder and left. "Barriss!" Ahsoka called before Barriss went after her. She turned to Ahsoka. "Just forget it. She's gone now."

"But...but she...we can't let her escape!"

"I know, but if we try catching after her, we would be wasting our time." Barriss had her head down. "Please Barriss. Just stop."

"But Ahsoka..."

"But nothing. We don't even know where she went. Let's just get Padmè back to Coruscant so we can get her to the medical bay." Barriss was silent for a few moments. Then she spoke.

"...Fine."

"Good. Now help me with her." Barriss and Ahsoka helped Padmè up and put her shoulders around their neck and carried her out of the building. Then they carried her inside the J-type star skiff and flew their way back to Coruscant.

**Medical Ward. **

Ahsoka and Barriss were waiting outside the room, waiting for the results. After waiting for a few minutes, the droid came out.

"I am back with the results." Ahsoka spoke up. "Well? What's the results?"

"Well if you must know, Padmè will be fine. The bullet wound that I just saw was just only a flesh wound. She'll be fine for now." They both sighed in relief. "That's a relief."

"You can say that again, Ahsoka." Then Anakin came into the waiting room. "Ahsoka."

"Master."

"Where's Padmè? Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"She's okay, it's just that she only has a flesh wound. It came from Aurra Sing."

"Did you catch her?"

"Well...no. But we will soon."

"Alright. Still, it's good that she's alright and that she's brought back safely." They were silent for a moment until Barriss spoke.

"I'm gonna go and get some air." She looked at the two and bowed. "Good day..." She looked at her. "...Ahsoka." Then she went out of the waiting.

"I can sense that she's frustrated."

"I can sense it too Master. It's just that, it's Aurra Sing who's bothering her."

"Maybe you can talk to her."

"Yeah. Maybe I can." Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Go. Soothe your friend's pain, Ahsoka. Make her feel better."

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She nodded and ran out the waiting room. She was running down the halls of the temple looking for Barriss. Then she stopped. She could sense she was on-top of a roof. She went on-top of the roof to see her. When she got there, she saw her friend looking at the city.

"Barriss? Are you okay?" She was silent for a moment. "...I'm...fine, Ahsoka."

"You don't sound fine. Is there something wrong?" She was silent for a few moments until... "It's about Aurra Sing, isn't it?" Hearing her saying that made Barriss clenched her fist in anger. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"...Yes."

"Barriss, you need to stop worrying about her. We got Padmè back safely and you're still...worrying about her?"

"Ahsoka, you have no idea what that woman is capable of." She looked at Ahsoka dead in the eye. "Why does Aurra Sing keeps provoking me? Huh? It's like she's trying to tick me off. And when she does that, I feel nothing but anger inside me." She turned around, not facing her. Ahsoka placed her hand on Barriss's cheek and made her looked at her.

"Don't worry about her, Barriss. That's just what she does. Provoke people. Especially when she provokes the ones who I love. Which is you. She provoked you so easily, you should stop falling for it. She's part of the reason you stay angry." She brushed her lips against hers. "I don't want to lose you Barriss. You're the reason why my life is so perfect."

"I don't want to lose you too Ahsoka. You're the love of my life." Ahsoka looked at her. "So are you." Then they kissed passionately. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"There's something else that I'm worrying about."

"And what is that?" Barriss looked at her in the eye. "What would my master do if she knew I was gay?" She was silent for a moment. "I don't think she'll still accept me if she found out."

"Oh Barriss..." She kissed her passionately. "Don't say that. I don't think she would judge her own padawan, just because she chose to be lesbian." She kissed her. "But I think it's a good idea if everyone never knew about us."

"They're going to find out, eventually."

"I know. But we can't let them know about us."

"Only your master knows, but not my master or the rest of them know about us." They both kissed passionately as she wrapped her arms around Barriss's neck. Then they broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Barriss, and I don't wanna lose you." They entwined their hands. "You won't lose me Ahsoka. You will never lose me. I will always be with you forever, Ahsoka." She placed her head affectionately on hers. "Because I love you." They looked at each other in the eye.

"Promise me you'll always be there for me. Promise me you won't leave me, Barriss."

"I will never leave you, Ahsoka. Ever. You are my heart and soul, and I want us to stay together." Ahsoka was silent for a few moments. Then she kissed Barriss passionately. She slipped her tongue inside her mouth and their tongues met in a passionate dance. Their tongues were dancing with each other. Then they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Ahsoka, if it means so much to you, I will try controlling my anger. For you."

" Yes, I know. And I will try my best to help you in any way I can."

"I know Ahsoka. I know you will." They kissed. Then they broke apart. "I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka. With all my heart."

"I know you do. And I'll always be here with you, no matter what." They kissed passionately and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Nightfall Dance

After the incident in Alderaan, they returned Padmè safety to Coruscant where she is being taken care of in the medical ward. Today was Ahsoka's birthday. Barriss wanted to make this a special day for her, because she loves her. Deep down in her living heart and soul she loves Ahsoka. She was in the room of a thousand fountains getting everything ready. Barriss told Anakin that today was her birthday, and asked if he can stall Ahsoka, so she can get everything ready for her arrival. So he complied and took Ahsoka out to Coruscant.

After three hours passed, he returned her to the Jedi Temple.

"Master, did we really had to go out to Coruscant for three hours?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Barriss..."

"Because Barriss, what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Then she received a call from her comlink.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Ahsoka." _

"Hi Barriss. Where are you?"

_"I don't know. Where am I, Ahsoka?" _

"I don't know, Barriss. Would you mind telling me, where you are?"

_"No. But I can give you a hint. Now listen closely, Ahsoka. I'm in a room where there's grass on the floor. Where there's a fountain spilling out water. Where it_'s _nothing but a peaceful...and a wonderful place." _Ahsoka was in thought for a few moments before speaking.

"The room of a thousand fountains?"

_"Yes. Meet me there. I have a present waiting for you." _

"What is it?"

_"It's something very special. And it's made just for you. Only for you. Because I love you." _Ahsoka smiled.

"I'll be there, Barriss."

_"Good. I'll be waiting for you, my love. Oh, and make sure you go to your quarters to change. I want you wearing a black nightgown. I love you." _

"I love you too, Barriss." Then she ended the comlink and looked at Anakin who was smiling at her. " Well, looks like you have something very special waiting for you, Ahsoka."

"Yeah, and it's made by Barriss. I wonder what it is."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, Ahsoka. And that is to go to the room of a thousand fountains, where your very special present is waiting for you." He bowed to her.

"Enjoy your birthday, Ahsoka."

"Thanks Master."

"And may the force be with you."

"You too." She bowed and left. Before she went to the room, she went to her quarters to put on a black nightgown. Then she went to the room of a thousand fountains just as Barriss told her. When she went inside, everything was glowing in the dark. The floor had circles glowing in the dark. Everything around her was glowing in the dark. She was in awe at the sight. Then she saw a dark figure coming from the shadows. Then Barriss came out of the dark wearing a white nightgown. She was smiling at Ahsoka. She approached her.

"Happy birthday, Ahsoka." She kissed her. "Do you like it?" She smiled at her. "Yes. I do. What is the theme supposed to be, anyway?"

"I called this theme: The Nightfall Dance."

"Wow. Sounds interesting." They kissed passionately. Then they broke apart. "Now where's my present that you have waiting for me?" Barriss smirked at her. "Let's not rush to it Ahsoka. I'll give you your present. Just be patient." Ahsoka smirked back at her. "Okay." She kissed her. "I'll be patient."

"That's my girl." She kissed her. Then she led her to the area where it had a large blanket on the ground. There were four candles lit around them. They sat down.

"I really love what you've done with the place, Barriss."

"Why thank you, Ahsoka." She kissed her cheek. "I did this all for you." Ahsoka smiled at her. "All for me?" She smiled back at her. "All for you, Ahsoka." Ahsoka smiled and kissed her. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"You know what we need, Ahsoka?"

"What?"

"Some refreshments." She pulled out a bottle of purple grape soda and poured it into the glass. She handed to her.

"Would you like some purple grape soda, Ahsoka Tano?" Ahsoka smirked at her. "Why yes Barriss, I would love to have some purple grape soda." She held the glass and took a few sips from it. Ahsoka looked at her.

"How does it taste?"

"Good. It tastes just like grape."

"That's because it is grape, Ahsoka." Ahsoka giggled. "I know." Then Barriss poured some purple grape soda for herself and sipped the soda into her mouth. When she was finished, her realization sunk in.

"I think it's time that I give you your present now, Ahsoka." She looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes. I have it right here." She pulled out a box and handed it to her.

"Wow. What on earth is this, Barriss?" Barriss leaned to her. "Open it, my love." Ahsoka took the top off the box and gasped at what she saw. She cautiously reached into the box and pulled out a cheetah cub. It meowed and purred as it rubbed it's head against Ahsoka.

"Oh Barriss! It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd love it." She kissed the cub's forehead. "But where did you get this, anyway?"

"At the pet store. It was really rare for me to find a cheetah at the pet store. So then I thought, if I get you this, you would most certainly love it."

"Well, I do love it. It's so adorable." The cheetah purred itself to sleep. Then Ahsoka put it back into the box. She looked at Barriss with a smile.

"Thank you so much Barriss."

"That's not all, Ahsoka."

"What do you mean?"

"There's more than just the cheetah."

"And what is it?"

"It's a surprise, Ahsoka. First, close your eyes." She smirked at her. "Alright." She closed her eyes. "Now don't open them, until I say so."

"Okay." She got up and went to get her another surprise present. She returned and sat down.

"Okay Ahsoka, you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and gasped again. Barriss brought her a three layered cake that had candles lit up on-top of it with the words that says "Happy Birthday Ahsoka Tano".

"Barriss! Oh my...G-God! You made me a cake? J-just f-for...m-me?"

"Happy birthday, my love." She said with a smile. Ahsoka looked at Barriss with a warm smile. She was speechless. Then suddenly she leaned towards her and kiss her with a lot of passion. Barriss kissed her back passionately. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Barriss...you...are the bestest...the most greatest girlfriend...I have ever had." Barriss smiled at her. "I know...because you and I..." They entwined their hands. "...Were destined to be together."

"You really think so?"

"Yes of course I do, Ahsoka. I don't care what anyone says, this stuff that you and I do, It doesn't bother me." She placed her hand on her cheek. "I really enjoy making love with you, Ahsoka. All the pleasure. The kissing. The moaning. The screaming from both of us. It really brings satisfaction to me." She looked at her dead in the eye. "...It brings satisfaction to both of us. I know it." Ahsoka was about to tear up from her words. "You make me so happy Ahsoka." She smiled at her. "You're all I ever wanted. I couldn't ask for more than a loving, caring and a beautiful Togruta such as you." Ahsoka was speechless. No words were spoken. Then she pinned her down to the floor and kissed her passionately. Barriss kissed her back. Then they finally broke apart to breathe and looked at each other in the eye.

"Can my birthday get any better?"

"Yes. There is one more thing I wanted to do."

"And what is it?" She got off of her. Then Barriss stood up and held her hand out to her.

"...Would you like to dance with me, Ahsoka?" And suddenly Anakin came with a banjo and started playing music. Ahsoka smiled at her.

"Yes." She stood up. "It would be an honor to dance with you Barriss." Ahsoka took her hand and they started their nightfall dance. They spend hours dancing with each other. After they were done, they went to Barriss's quarters. Then they went to the covers of the bed and snuggled together.

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka." She kissed her. "Did you enjoyed your birthday?"

"Yes, I did. It was fantastic. It was the most awesomest birthday ever. Thanks to you."

"You're welcome Ahsoka." She kissed her passionately. Ahsoka kissed her back. Then they broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you so much Ahsoka. I will never let anyone hurt you."

"I know you will, and I love you too. Deep, DEEP down in my heart I love you too Barriss." They kissed each other passionately. "Good night Barriss."

"Good night Ahsoka." Then they rested on each other's arms and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Going After Aurra Sing

After celebrating Ahsoka's birthday, they went to Barriss's quarters and fell asleep on each other's arms. Barriss woke up with a moan and looked at the sleeping form of Ahsoka. She smiled at her sleeping form. Barriss was happy for making Ahsoka's birthday the best birthday ever. She leaned to her and whispered into her ear. "Ahsoka. Wake up my love." Ahsoka stirred in her sleep. "Are you awake?" She asked. Ahsoka smirked in her sleep. "I am now." Barriss giggled. Then she stood up and looked at Barriss.

"Why good morning Barri."

"Why good morning Soka. Glad you're awake." She kissed her cheek. "Yeah, me too." She kissed her lips. "Barriss?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making my birthday really special. It was really the best birthday ever." She crawled onto her lap and leaned to her face. "And it was all thanks to you." She spoke seductively. Barriss smirked. "Hearing you speaking seductively to me, really turns me on."

"Oh, does it?"

"Yes. It does." She smirked at her. "There are other ways, that I can turn you on."

"Like what?" Ahsoka moved her hand to her chest. Then she went up and down on her chest. Barriss closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure. Ahsoka smirked.

"Like that." She spoke seductively. Barriss looked at her with a smirk. "You really are a dirty girl, aren't you?" She leaned into her ear. "I can be dirty in so many ways, Barriss." Barriss smirked. "In so many ways huh? I would love to see those many ways that you can do to me, Ahsoka." Ahsoka nuzzled up against her neck. Barriss gasped and moaned in pure pleasure. "Your wish...is my command." She moved away from her neck and kissed her passionately. Barriss kissed her back. Then Ahsoka laid on-top of Barriss and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues met in a passionate dance, dancing with each other. Then they easily shed their nightgowns off. They spend a few minutes on the bed making out with each other. They were both breathing heavily.

"Barriss?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you more, Ahsoka. And I always will."

"Me too." They kissed. Then Ahsoka's comlink went off. She answered it. "Hello?"

_"Ahsoka. It's Anakin. We are assign into a mission to capture Aurra Sing and to put her into prison." _

"Me and Barriss will be there."

_"Good. Meet us in the hangar as soon as possible." _

"We will." She ended the comlink. Barriss clenched her fist in anger. Ahsoka placed a comforting hand on her fist. Barriss looked at her.

"Barriss. Calm down. I'm here." She took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm sorry Ahsoka. I didn't mean to get angry. I just..." Ahsoka kissed her lips and hugged her. "It's okay Barriss. I know you're trying. And that's good. Just keep trying, and eventually you'll succeed." She broke apart from the hug and looked at her. "I love you Barriss." Barriss smiled at her. "I love you too, Ahsoka Tano." They kissed. "Now let's get ready and meet them at the hangar."

**The Hangar. **

Ahsoka and Barriss got ready and met up with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu at the hangar. Then Barriss spoke.

"We're here Masters." They bowed. "Good. Now let's go and capture this bounty hunter."

"But where will she be at, Master?"

"We heard that she's at a planet, which is Christophsis." Barriss spoke up. "Is it in the inner or the outer rim?"

"It's in the outer rim territories." Anakin replied. "Now, everyone onboard the ship. We're going to capture this bounty hunter and bring her to justice." They went onboard the republic gunship and flew out of the hangar.

**Christophsis. **

Later at Christophsis, They were setting up a plan. Ahsoka spoke up. "I believe Aurra Sing will be attending a meeting inside the building. She will come out of the slave one and will step into the building with the rest of the other bounty hunters as we speak." Anakin spoke up.

"Hm. You seem to know a lot about Aurra Sing, huh Ahsoka?" Ahsoka looked at the ground, not facing Anakin.

"Uh...yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Then Obi-Wan spoke up. "Alright, then we need to make sure we don't miss this meeting." He turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, you and Captain Rex will provide overwatch on-top of the building from the north."

"Got it." She turned to Rex. "Let's go Rex."

"Lead the way, Ahsoka." Then Barriss grabbed her by the arm. Ahsoka looked at her. "Ahsoka...please be careful."

"Don't worry Barriss, I'll be careful. Just worry about your part. Okay?" Barriss smiled at her. "I will. Just be careful."

"I will, Barriss. I will." Then she walked with Rex to the building from the north. "And Barriss?" She turned to him. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"You and Commander Cody will provide overwatch on-top of the building from the south."

"Okay." She turned to Cody. "Let's go Cody." They walked to the building from the south. "Anakin, you and I will go inside the building on my signal. Okay?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Let's go." Everyone went to their own positions and got ready for the plan. Captain Rex was readying his blaster.

"Hey Ahsoka. You ready?" She pulled out the binoculars. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. The meeting will take place on the third floor." He clicked his blaster. "Let's do this." Then she looked though the binoculars looking right at the slave one that appeared. She activated her comlink.

"Master. The slave one is on sight."

_"Good. Don't do anything that'll compromise the mission. We need her alive." _

"Roger that." The slave one landed on the ground as the following bounty hunters came out of it. Cad Bane, Bossk, a few of IG-88 assassin droids came out and finally, the last one that came out of the ship was none other than Aurra Sing herself.

"There's that bitch." Rex said. Then she received something from her comlink.

"Hello?"

_"Ahsoka. I see her." _

"Me too Barriss, me too. I see her as well."

_"Should we advance now?" _

"No Barriss, we cannot compromise the mission. If we mess up, this will all be over right before we started."

_"Alright." _Then they all walked inside the building. Anakin called Ahsoka through his comlink. _"Ahsoka. Do you see me and Obi-Wan?" _

"Where are you?"

_"Look to your right and look up." _She looked to her right, looked up and saw Anakin and Obi-Wan standing on-top of the building. "I see you Master."

_"Good. We're advancing now." _They jumped to the balcony and got behind a wall.

_"Rex, take out those droids for us." _

"With pleasure." Rex took out the two droids and Anakin and Obi-Wan burst through the glass windows and began killing all of the droids. Then Obi-Wan spoke up.

_"That's odd." _

"Master? What's going on?"

_"I hate to say this Ahsoka...but Aurra Sing is not here." _Ahsoka's eyes widened. "W-What? B-But that's impossible! She has to be in there!" Then the elevator doors opened.

"What the hell? Master, someone's in the elevator, who is that?" Anakin's eyes widened in shock. _"Padmè!"  
_

"Anakin!" Then someone else was speaking through their comlink. _"Well well, well. What do we have here? Jedis and Clones trying to capture me."_ Anakin began untying Padmè from the chair. _"Say goodbye boys."_ The bombs started beeping.

"Master! Get out of there, now!" Then the explosion went off.

"Master!" Then she spoke up. _"Ahsoka Tano my love...you were a fool to come here...you never should have come here." _Then Rex spoke up. "What the hell's she talking about?" Then they heard the bombs beeping.

"Hurry! Out the window!" Then she jumped out the window. Ahsoka slowed herself down as she landed on the floor. Rex jumped out second but was caught in the explosion. "Rex!" His body was falling from the building. She used the force to catch him. She slowly laid him down on the floor. "Rex, are you okay?" He groaned in pain. "I'm...I'm alright. I'm injured. Is it bad?" She looked at his chest piece and saw blood coming out of it. "Yes. And you'll die sooner or later if we don't get that patched up." She looked at her comlink and looked back at Rex.

"Let me call my Master and see if he's okay." She activated her comlink. "Master, are you there?" There was no answer. "Master!" She called his name. "Master!" Then Anakin answered her.

_"I'm here, Ahsoka! We're being pinned down by these droids! We need some assistance, now!_"

"I'm coming Master! I'll be there as soon as possible!" She ended the comlink. Then she started walking. Then Rex spoke. "Ahsoka." He called before she walked further away. She turned to Rex.

"Yeah?"

"What was Aurra Sing talking about?"

"Rex, not now."

"Ahsoka, I need to know!"

"That's NOT important right now! We need to help my master! Let's go!" She helped Rex up and wrapped his arm around her neck as they walked to help her master. When they reached Anakin's position, they killed all the droids. Then Commander Cody came to them. Then Ahsoka spoke.

"Cody! You're still alive."

"Yeah." He groaned in pain. "I'm a little bit injured but still, I'm okay." Anakin looked at Rex. "Rex, are you okay?" He slowly laid him down against a wall. "I'm fine sir. It's just..." He groaned in pain. "It's just a flesh wound. I'll be fine." Then Ahsoka spoke up.

"Where's Barriss?" Cody was silent for a moment until he spoke. "I...I don't know." Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I just don't know okay. Her and I were in the building until when we saw the explosion went off. I went out first, but then when I looked up to see if Barriss came out second, the explosion inside the building went off."

"You left her to die?!"

"I did not left her to die!" Then Obi-Wan spoke up. "Guys, calm down! We need to get Rex to the medical ward so he can get medical attention!" Then Ahsoka spoke up.

"No! Y'all go. I'm going after her."

"No Ahsoka, you need to come with us, now!"

"But I can't leave Barriss behind!"

"Ahsoka, don't let your feelings get in the way!"

"I can't leave her!"

"YOU will be expelled from the jedi order! If you go now, Rex will die in a few seconds or so! We need to get him to the medical ward so he can get medical attention! If we don't, he'll die!" Ahsoka stared at Obi-Wan in anger. She was silent for a moment until she spoke.

"Fine."

"Good." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Anakin, call the jedi temple and tell them we need help getting out of here." Anakin was silent for a moment. "Anakin!" He snapped back to reality. "Yeah?"

"Did you heard what I said?"

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Good. Cody, help me patch up his wound."

"Yes sir." Ahsoka closed her eyes, and was about to cry. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Anakin. She hugged him and cried on his chest.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." He caressed her back caringly. "I'm sorry." She continued to cry and Anakin hug her tightly, giving her comfort.

**Slave One Ship.**

In the slave one, Barriss was unconscious for a few moments. Then she woke up and found Cad Bane and Bossk holding her arms, restraining her.

"Get off me!" Then she heard a voice. "Why hello there Barriss Offee. How's it going?" Barriss glared at her in anger. "Aurra Sing. If it were up to me I would kill you here right now!" Aurra chuckled. "Oh Barriss, you're so funny. And that's exactly what I like." She approached her. "Funny people." She finished. "What the hell do you want Aurra Sing?" She smirked deviously at her. "Oh, don't worry Barriss..." She leaned into her ear. "...You'll find out soon enough." Then she knocked her out, unconscious.

"Throw this bitch in her sell." Then Cad Bane and Bossk led Barriss to her cell and threw her in the cell. Then they closed the door leaving Barriss in there. Then they returned to Aurra.

"So...what now?" Bane asked. "Yeah, why is capturing Barriss a valuable possession?" Aurra sat down on the pilot seat and smirked. "Because...she's not something that I want." Bane and Bossk looked at each other and back at Aurra. "Uh...we don't understand." Bossk said. "Here's what I mean." She got up and looked at them. "Getting credits from Ahsoka Tano, is so damn easy as killing a fly with a fly swatter. One time I was at Alderaan holding Padmè Amidala hostage and that girl managed to give me the credits just so that I would give Padmè to them so she doesn't die."

"What do you need the credits for anyway?"

"Because...with these credits, I'm going to build something big. And now...I just need one more amount of credits just so that I can finish this."

"But Aurra, Ahsoka is a strong Jedi. She won't comply so easily." Aurra smirked deviously. "Oh don't worry...she will." She turned and looked out the window of the ship. "...Because if she can save Padmè by giving me credits...then she can do the same thing...with Barriss."**  
**

**What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 11 to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Devastated

**Sorry for the long wait guys. Please don't hate me. Here's chapter 11. **

**Jedi Temple. **

When they returned to the Jedi Temple, Rex was taken to the medical ward for medical attention. Ahsoka was at her quarters alone. She was sad and alone. Barriss wasn't with her. Leaving Barriss like that made Ahsoka realize that she made the worst mistake of her life. Leaving her own friend behind when she wasn't supposed to do so. But she did. Orders were orders. Even the reckless ones. After a few minutes of silence in her room, her master came into her room. Ahsoka turned to him.

"Ahsoka. I'm really sorry." He sat down next to her. "About what happened at Christophsis. About...leaving Barriss behind." She sighed. "It's all my fault, Master." She spoke through her tears. "I left her behind...all because Obi-Wan told me to!" She burst through her tears. Anakin held her close to him. He caressed her back. "Don't say that Ahsoka. It's not your fault. You did what you had to do. And it was hard as well." She stopped crying and looked at Anakin. Then Anakin got up from the bed and spoke. "I came here to tell you, we were told to meet with the council. They need us." Ahsoka sighed and spoke. "Okay." Then she got up and followed Anakin out the door.

**Council Chambers. **

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the council chambers. They bowed in respect. "Master Anakin. Padawan Tano. Good to see you both still alive, it is."

"Thanks Master Yoda." Ahsoka said. "Master Anakin and Padawan Tano, we heard that the mission at Christophsis didn't go as planned. What happened?" Windu asked. Anakin spoke up. "Aurra Sing wasn't there at the meeting. Somehow, it seems as if she knew our every move. But it was all a trap. She almost killed us. We barely got out of there alive."

"Where is Padawan Offee?" Hearing her name made Ahsoka closed her eyes and clenched her fist in anger. Then Anakin sighed and spoke. "She's...she's missing in action. And we believe it had something to do with Aurra Sing." Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Where is she now?" Ahsoka spoke up. "We...don't know that, Master Windu." She sighed and spoke. "I was wondering if it were okay if I went looking for her." Windu sighed and spoke. "I'm sorry Ahsoka...but no." Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. "...What?" Windu looked at her. "You...you can't be serious! Why can't I go look for Barriss? Why is it that I can't look for her?" Windu sighed. "Because you're just a padawan, Ahsoka. This is not something for padawans to handle. This is something that only we can handle. But you...I'm not so sure of." Anger sparked in Ahsoka. She spoke with rage. "This is bullcrap! I'm more capable of my own abilities! It'll take forever for all of you to look for Padawan Offee!" She walked away and went for the door. Then she turned around and spoke. "Sometimes I wonder why the Jedi can be so freaking reckless!" Then she left. Then Obi-Wan spoke. "Go after her Anakin." He said. Then Anakin went out the door and went after Ahsoka. He could sense she was at the room of a thousand fountains. He went in there and found her sitting on the edge of the fountain. He began walking to her. Ahsoka noticed him coming towards her.

"I know you're here Master." She said. "I know. You're really good with the force my young Padawan."

"Master, don't start encouraging me right now." She looked at the water looking at her own reflection. "I know you're angry and upset Ahsoka." She sat up. "It's because of the Jedi, Anakin! I'm angry and upset because of them! They don't give a crap about others but themselves! Even Master Windu! He is such a cold hearted bastard!" She said. "I wish I wasn't a Jedi." Anakin spoke. "Why would you say that, Ahsoka?"

"Because then, I wouldn't have to worry about the war or following the jedi code. They forbid everything." She slid her finger in the water and moved her finger around. "Including love." She finished. "Barriss was the love of my life. She was all I ever wanted." She said. "Really?"

"Yeah." She replied. "And you know what else?"

"What?" He asked curiously. "We even made sweet passionate love in this room." Anakin eyes widened. "You what?" She giggled. "Yeah, we did. But don't anyone, please?" He chuckled. "Don't worry my young Padawan, your secret is safe with me." She smiled at him. "Thanks master." She hugged him. "You're welcome Ahsoka." He said. They broke apart from the hug and looked at each other. Then she spoke. "Master?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I...ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" She took a deep breath and spoke. "Will you help me look for Barriss Offee?" She asked. Anakin sighed. "But Ahsoka, they said, only they can handle something like that. We'll get in trouble if we do this."

"Screw what the council said. I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing while Barriss is probably out there wondering where I am. Or maybe she's probably wondering if I'm looking for her or not. Please master. I need your help. You're the only one I can trust." She said. Anakin took a deep breath and sighed in defeat. He looked at her and spoke.

"Alright. I'll help you find Barriss. But If I get in trouble, you're gonna share some of the blame too." They both chuckled. "Now come on. Let's go and find Barriss Offee and bring her back."

**Sorry if it's such a short chapter, but at least you got the update. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Stay tune for chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Barriss

**Here's chapter 12 for you guys. **

**Ship Hangar. **

Ahsoka and Anakin managed to get to the ship hangar without being detected by other jedis around the temple. They went onboard the Twilight ship and sat down on their seats.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Ahsoka?"

"Well master, if it means saving my friend, than yes."

"Alright." He turned on the ship. "Let's do this." Then he flew the ship out of the hangar and into the black void of space.

"So, where do we start?" Anakin asked. Then all of a sudden, they received a transmission.

"A transmission? Who the heck is sending us a transmission?"

"I have no idea. But let's answer it to see who it is." Ahsoka pressed the button and appeared a blue hologram of Aurra Sing.

_"Why hello there Ahsoka Tano. Glad you got the message." _Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Aurra Sing! What the heck are you doing sending us a transmission?"

_"Well, just in case if you're wondering where Barriss is...she's here with me." _She pulled Barriss over to reveal her tied up by the hands and mouth. Ahsoka was in shock.

"Barriss!" Aurra smirked deviously at her. _"But she won't be safe for long, though."_

"Aurra please, please don't hurt her!" She spoke through her tears. _"Oh don't worry Ahsoka...I won't hurt her...but if you ever want to see her again...me meet at the planet Alderaan. I'll be waiting." _Then the transmission ended. She turned to Anakin.

"Fly to Alderaan! Quick!"

"Got it!" He punched in the coordinates and they were shot straight into hyperspace.

**Alderaan. **

When they got to Alderaan, they came out of the ship, and was walking through the forest.

"Master, I'm scared. What if something bad happens to Barriss...I can't lose her!"

"You won't lose her, Ahsoka. Okay? When we find her, we're gonna bring her back with us. And then you guys can live on through the rest of your lives until the end of time." She wiped her tears and sighed. "Okay. Let's keep searching..." Then all of a sudden, separatist battle droids appeared.

"Master! Battle droids!"

"It's a ambush! Get to cover!" They draw out their lightsabers and blocked every blaster bolt that came toward them.

**Inside The Hut. **

Aurra Sing, Bossk and Cad Bane were inside the hut. Aurra heard the blasters of the battle droids and smirked.

"You hear that boys...that's the sound of an ambush occurring. Just as I predict it would happen."

"So what happens when the jedi gets here, Aurra?"

"Well Bossk, when they get here, I'm going to have Ahsoka either give me the money I need...or watch her friend die by my hand." Cad Bane didn't liked this idea. He stood quiet, not saying a word.

**The Forest. **

In the forest, Anakin and Ahsoka were still battling the battle droids. Then they finally killed them all.

"Finally. Now let's go and get Barriss." Ahsoka said. They continued walking through the forest and found a small hut. They approached the door.

"Okay, once we get inside, you untie Barriss and we get the heck out of here."

"Got it." Anakin took a deep breath and kicked the door opened. Nobody was in there, but Barriss.

"Barriss!" Barriss's eyes widened as she saw Ahsoka coming in the room. She untied her hands and removed the tape from her mouth. Barriss can finally speak.

"Ahsoka! You came for me!"

"Of course I did! Because I love you!" Then they kissed passionately. Anakin looked at them and smiled. Then he snap back to reality.

"I hate to interrupt this moment between you two, but we gotta go." They broke apart and looked at him.

"Right. Let's go Barriss." They ran out of the hut and ran to ship.

"Alright, now let's get the heck out of here." Anakin said. Then Bossk moved from behind the tree and pulled out a rocket launcher. He aimed at the ship, waiting for orders. Aurra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your orders, Aurra." She waited for the right time for him to fire the launcher. When it was ascending into the sky, she gave the order.

"Fire!" He shot the launcher and the missile hit the ship, causing it to spin around.

"Master, what happened?"

"We're hit Ahsoka, we're it!" The ship was spinning around in circles. Anakin had trouble trying to steady the ship.

"Everyone, hold onto something! This is gonna get a little bumpy!" Ahsoka and Barriss held onto the columns, as the ship was spinning around in circles. Then all of a sudden, the ship hatch opened and all the crates were sliding down, coming out of the ship. Then one crate knocked Barriss from her column, falling down to the opened hatch. She cried out to her.

"Ahsoka!"

"Barriss!" She went after Barriss and grabbed her hand, as her other free hand held onto the other column of the ship.

"Hold on Barriss! Just hold on!" She said. "I'm scared Ahsoka! I don't want to die!"

"You won't! You won't die Barriss!" Then the ship started a violent shake. Barriss yelped as she felt herself slipping of Ahsoka's hand.

"Ah!" Ahsoka looked at her. "Don't let go Barriss! Don't let go!" Anakin was still trying to steady the ship, but it was no use. The ship was about to crash.

"Ahsoka, this ship is not gonna hold for much longer! We're gonna have to jump!"

"Jump? But Master..."

"Just do as I say, Ahsoka! We're jumping and that's final!" Anakin ran for the ship hatch.

"Ahsoka, jump!" Anakin, Ahsoka and Barriss jumped out of the hatch, as the ship fell towards the ground and burst into flames. They landed safely on the ground with the help of the force. Then they watched as the Twilight ship was being burned with fire all over.

"Well...that sucks." Anakin said.

"Yeah...so how are we supposed to get back to the temple, now?" Barriss spoke up. "Well, we definitely are not gonna call the jedi temple for help. You both could get in trouble."

"Barriss's right, calling them would perhaps lead us into major trouble. So we're gonna have to find a way of this planet ourselves." Anakin said. Then out of nowhere, a little device rolled to them. They were all confused.

"What the heck is this crap?" Ahsoka asked. Then it shot electricity spark all around them. They all screamed in pain. Then when it stopped, they all fell to the floor, unconsciousness. Then Bossk, and Cad Bane came and took them back to the hut.

**Back Inside The Hut. **

They brought back Ahsoka, Anakin and Barriss into the hut. Bossk and Cad Bane put binders on their hands and took their lightsabers. Anakin and Barriss woke up and regained consciousness. "Barriss. Are you okay?" Anakin asked. "Yeah...I'm okay."

"Aurra Sing. We've captured the jedi. Or perhaps...three jedi!"

"Good work Bossk. Now, let's wake them up, shall we?" She went towards Ahsoka and shook her.

"Hey. Ahsoka. Wake up." She weakly opened her eyes and focused her sight on Aurra. "That's a good girl. How are you Ahsoka? Did you had a nice nap?" Ahsoka growled at her in anger. "Hmph. Perhaps you did." Then she punched her in the face. "I'm glad you could make it to my little party, Soka. I was beginning to wonder why you weren't coming. But now...you're here. Right where I want you." Ahsoka glared at her in anger.

"What do you want Aurra Sing? I bet it has something to do with credits."

"You're correct Ahsoka."

"Well too bad, because I wasn't going to give you any of it! I still don't know why you need them. What's the point of giving you them if you're not telling me why you need them?!"

"A freaking teenaged Togruta like you wouldn't even understand!"

"Forget it Aurra, I'm not giving you anything!" Aurra smirked deviously at her. "Alright then. If you're not gonna give them to me..." She snapped her fingers, signaling Bossk. "Then perhaps you should watch your own friend die. The one you held most dear." Bossk grabbed Barriss by the arm and pointed his blaster at her chest. Barriss cried out to her.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock. "Barriss!" She broke free from her binders and began running to her, but Aurra Sing restrained her from running towards Barriss.

"No! Don't!" Then a blaster was fired. Ahsoka closed her eyes by the sound of the blaster. When she opened them, she saw that Barriss wasn't shot. Bossk was the one who got shot. He placed his hand on his chest and saw blood on his hand.

"W-Who...D-Did..." Bossk turned around to see Cad Bane who shot him. "Bane...Y-You...Y-You..." Bane shot him again. "Stop talking you freaking lizard." Then his body fell to the floor. Aurra Sing looked at him in shock.

"You traitor! Why would you do this Bane?!" Bane turned to her. "Because I don't think killing a innocent jedi is my thing anymore. It's wrong and you know it!" He clicked the blaster and pointed it at her.

"You son of bitch!" Bane smirked. "Hmph! No matter. You won't be able to kill me." She pulled out a circled device. "...I'm not that easy to kill." Then she threw it at the floor and the device released a cloud of smoke, clouding everything in sight. When the smoke was gone, Aurra Sing was nowhere to be found.

"Aurra Sing! She's gone!" Barriss said. Ahsoka ran to Barriss and removed the binders from her hands. Then Anakin spoke up. "We need to go after her! Now!" Then Bane spoke up.

"I'd take me with you, if I were you." They all looked at him surprised. "What?"

"You heard me. I'd take me with you if I were you." Anakin spoke up. "Why?"

"Because without me, you won't have a chance of finding her. I know that I'm a bounty hunter...but now, I'm helping you guys out by finding that little imbecile." Anakin glared at him in anger. He didn't liked this. He couldn't trust him. Not a bounty hunter like Bane. "No. We're better off on our own." He turned to Ahsoka and Barriss. "Ahsoka. Barriss. Let's go."

"But Master, I think he's right. We might need him to help search for her."

"Ahsoka, he's nothing but a bounty hunter! I can't trust him!."

"But if we go searching for her right now, we'd be going around in circles and there would still be no sign of Aurra Sing. Please master, I really think we should take him with us." Anakin didn't know what to say. If he chose searching for Aurra Sing on their own, they'd be going around in circles. They really do needed his help, despite the fact he's a bounty hunter. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll take him with us." Bane spoke up.

"Good. Because I was starting to think you probably wouldn't take me with you. If you had done that, you would be screwed by now." Anakin looked at him.

"Just let me ask you this, Cad Bane...why are you helping us now?"

"Because the enemy of my enemy..." He clicked his blaster. "...Is my friend."

**I'm sooo sorry for leaving y'all hanging back there, please don't be mad at me. I'll try my best to update this story as soon as possible. But it's a good thing y'all got the update. That's all that matters now. What will happen next in Chapter 13? Will they be able to catch Aurra Sing before she accomplishes her plan? Or will there be chaos spread all over the galaxy? Stay tune for Chapter 13.**


End file.
